Of Blow-dryers and Bourbon
by teeney8040
Summary: It all starts with a hair wash...AU Bartender!Clarke and Stylist!Lexa The rest of the gang makes an appearance too...Clexa! Linctavia!
1. Of Blowdryers

A.N. Okay, so this is my first Clexa fit. I hope I've done them justice. I honestly don't know if it will be continued. I guess it depends on the kind of reaction it gets! Enjoy!

XXXX

Clarke glances down at her watch, cursing Octavia for being late again. She'd shown up 20 minutes late for her shift, which meant Clarke's lunch break got pushed back, and it meant she was late for her appointment to get her hair cut. And if there was one thing she hated more than anything it was being late.

She approaches the salon at a bit of a jog, throwing the door open, and she's immediately overwhelmed with the sights, smells and sounds coming from inside.

It's nearly surreal.

Rock music is blasting through speakers she can't see, and it smells like a fine mist of hair product is just hanging in the air. Everyone standing behind each row of chairs is dressed in black from head to toe, most in ripped jeans or cargo pants, with boots of some kind covering their feet. Some wear motorcycle boots, some cowboy boots. Everyone has their hair done to perfection, and Clarke is silently cursing Octavia again for recommending this place to her because she feels ridiculously out of place.

"Can I help you?" the receptionist asks.

Clarke tries to smile, but she feels like her teeth are sticking to her lips, and she figures it's too late to back out now. "Clarke Griffin. I have a 4:30."

"You're late," the girl mumbles offhand. "The commander won't be happy."

"Excuse me?" Clarke asks.

"Lexa, your 4:30 is finally here!"

Clarke follows her line of sight and notices a girl typing away on her cell phone occupies the only chair along the right side of the salon without a stylist working. The girl rises when she hears the receptionist's voice call to her and she seems to be sizing Clarke up as she approaches.

"Nice of you to finally show," she mutters. "This way."

Clarke is caught off guard by the attitude. "I'm sorry, I had to wait for a coworker to show up before I could leave, and she was late."

"Have a seat," Lexa says, getting straight to business. "My name is Lexa. Can I hang up your coat?"

"Thanks," Clarke replies, tugging her coat off and handing it over. She watches as the receptionist scurries over to take the coat before Lexa can even move.

Clarke takes a seat, and watches in the mirror as Lexa pulls a smock out of a drawer and in a move that makes her look more like a matador than a stylist she whirls it out and around Clarke's neck in no time.

"I bet you do that for all the girls," Clarke says, smirking.

"Excuse me?" Lexa asks, looking more than mildly annoyed.

"Nothing," Clarke mumbles, her face burning with embarrassment. "I really am sorry I'm late. I'm usually really punctual. Like, annoying so."

"I understand," Lexa tells her, finally softening a bit. "We're just very busy. So what are we doing today?"

Clarke is finally able to meet her eyes, and when she does she feels her heart stutter in her chest. This girl has the most beautiful eyes Clarke has ever seen. She blinks. "Um. Just a trim today."

Lexa nods and suddenly bends at the waist to pull Clarke's hair out to each side. "It looks like we can just trim about an inch and a half to get rid of the split ends."

Clarke nods, biting her lip. Lexa is very close and she smells very good.

Lexa seems to notice her staring and smirks, clearing her throat. "I'm assuming you want to keep your hair as long as possible?" When Clarke nods dumbly, she smiles a little wider. "You should. You have beautiful hair."

"Thanks."

Lexa pulls a small towel from her drawer and goes about tucking it into the neck of the smock. "Right this way."

Clarke takes a moment to watch the girl move as she's led to the bay of sinks at the hair washing station towards the back of the salon. She's slim, but carries an air of confidence that Clarke finds extremely attractive. She's wearing a pair of tight cargo pants and heavy black boots, topped by a dark crew neck shirt. Clarke finds herself fascinated by the girl's hair as she walks behind her. It's long and curly, done in several intricate braids and Clarke thinks it looked beautiful.

She's so focused on Lexa's hair that she nearly runs into her when she stops at a chair for hair washing.

"Have a seat," Lexa says, motioning to the nearest chair.

Clarke drops into the seat and leans back as Lexa gathers her hair up so it can be dropped into the sink.

Lexa tugs her sleeves up her arms, and Clarke's eyes are instantly drawn to the tattoos that wrap around one of her wrists.

There's a sudden hiss as the water is turned on, and a moment later a hand is raking gently through her hair bringing her face to face with several more tattoos scattered along the underside of Lexa's wrist.

"How's the temperature?" Lexa asks looking down at her.

Clarke's eyes cut away from the tattoos and tries to focus on anything but the chest in her face. "Fine."

"Let me know if it gets too hot."

Clarke can feel her face flushing again and she sincerely hopes that it doesn't extend all the way to her scalp. She sighs happily as her eyes slip closed. There are very few things she loves more than someone washing her hair. Lexa works silently above her, and Clarke bites her lip every time the other girl brushes too close, because she smells so good and she has really amazing hands, and she would really hate to make an even bigger ass out of herself.

"Is this your natural hair color?" Lexa asks once the water shut off and she shakes some shampoo into her palm. She begins working the shampoo into Clarke's hair.

"Um yeah," Clarke answers.

"It's really beautiful," Lexa says.

Before Clarke can respond, the water is flipped back on and hands are in her hair again to rinse out the suds. She finds herself nearly drifting off as Lexa's fingers weave through her hair and scratch at her scalp, and after a round of conditioner the water is shut off one last time.

"That was awesome," Clarke sighs. She freezes when she realizes she spoke aloud, and can feel her cheeks heating up. Again.

Lexa smirks down at her for a moment before she digs around in the drawer next to her for a towel. She spends a moment wrapping blonde locks up in the towel. "Right this way."

Once Clarke was back in the chair, Lexa digs around for everything she needs, and uses her foot to pump the chair up a few inches so she can get started. She moves around to stand in front of Clarke as she unwraps the damp towel from her hair. She takes a step closer, moving each leg to stand on either side of the footrest as she begins to towel dry the other girl's hair.

Clarke honestly tries to behave, but she can't help but let her eyes trail over the other girl's slim shoulders and her collarbones exposed by the open collar of her shirt.

"An inch and a half?"

Clarke startles and glances up to find a smirking face watching her. Clearly she's been caught checking her out. "Sure." Clarke nods. "I like your necklace." She hopes it isn't a totally lame way to cover her staring.

"Thank you." Lexa moves behind Clarke and begins running a wide-tooth comb through her hair. "So what do you do, Clarke?"

Clarke swallows, because there is just something about the way Lexa says her name. "I'm a bartender. At The Ark."

Lexa's eyes narrow for a moment, like she's trying to place the name, but her gaze remains focused on the task at hand. "That's the place over on 7th?"

"That would be it," Clarke says with a proud little smile. She likes it when people know her bar.

Lexa nods, her face unreadable. "Do you enjoy being a bartender?"

Clarke's eyes dart up to watch Lexa's. She knows that most people look down on bartenders; thinking they aren't educated enough, or smart enough to do anything else with their lives. But Lexa seems to have meant her question innocently enough.

"I do actually," Clarke responds with a smile, thinking about the things she'd witnessed over the years. "I mean, sometimes I have to deal with drunk frat boys grabbing my ass, or the occasional cheater that's been thrown out of their apartment and just wants to cry into their beer, but most of the time it's people wanting to have a good time. They're celebrating birthdays or anniversaries, or promotions or bachelorette parties. It's kind of nice to be involved in peoples' celebrations."

"That does sound nice," Lexa says.

Clarke nods, holding her eyes in the mirror. "You should come by some time. Bring your friends."

Lexa's hands pause and she looks up, meeting Clarke's eyes again. "Maybe I will."

Clarke smiles, holding her gaze. Lexa has really beautiful eyes. "So what about you?"

The spell is broken and Lexa goes back to trimming. "What about me?"

"Do you enjoy what you do?"

"I do," Lexa replies with a nod. "For the same reasons as you, I suppose. I get to be a part of special things for people too. People come in looking for a new look or a fresh start for a new job, or they're getting over someone. Girls getting ready for prom, boys for their big dates. Who knows who I'm helping get ready for a big celebration at The Ark?"

Clarke meets her eyes again, smiling, and Lexa's eyes are blazing and her lips are tugged into a small smile.

"Chin down," Lexa orders softly.

Clarke follows her orders and feels a pull in her stomach as she thinks about the way those green eyes burn right through her.

As Lexa tends to her hair, Clarke takes the time to watch the stylist working at the chair next to her. He is huge. Tall and muscular, his head bald and his muscles straining against the sleeves of the tight black tee shirt he wears. She smiles because he is cutting the hair of a girl that can't have been more than 7 or 8. He has to keep having her stand so he can sit in the stylist chair so he could trim her hair properly.

The second time the little girl has to stand up she gazes up at him. "You look like G.I. Joe."

Clarke can't help the snort of laughter escaping her, and she notices several people nearby are grinning at the little girl as well.

"It's because of my muscles, right?" he asks, flexing playfully. He turns towards Clarke's chair. "What do you think, Lex? Because of my guns?" He flexes at her.

"He never misses an opportunity to flex," Lexa says conspiratorially, smirking at him.

"You love it, baby," he replies with a wink.

"Boyfriend?" Clarke asks, trying her damndest to sound nonchalant.

Lexa actually snorts. "Definitely not." She meets Clarke's eyes. "Not really my type. What about you? Boyfriend? Girlfriend?"

Clarke feels a tug in her gut and she smiles at the way Lexa seems to be adamantly avoiding her gaze. "Definitely not. I'm sort of married to my job right now."

"I understand that," Lexa says, glancing up with a small smile. "So what do you do when you're not bartending?"

Clarke's lashes flutter as she considers the question. "I love to paint." She notices Lexa's eyebrows twitch up at this, like she hadn't been expecting the answer. "And sketch, anything art related really."

Lexa seems to absorb this information quietly and with a nod. "Is that something you went to school for, or would want to go to school for?"

"No." Clarke shakes her head, a bitter chuckle escaping before she can help herself. "No. I was actually pre-med before I dropped out."

Lexa seems to sense her proximity to an emotional landmine and sidesteps it rather neatly. "Life takes us in strange directions sometimes."

"That's an understatement," Clarke snorts.

"Would you like me to blow dry your hair for you?" Lexa asks, watching her expectantly.

Clarke glances down at her watch for a moment, trying to gauge how much time she has before she has to be back at the bar. "Please."

Lexa bites back a smile and nods her head. She pulls a round brush from the drawer and pulls one more canister of product out. She pours some in her palm and runs her fingers through Clarke's hair gently several times. "Heat protection."

"Smells really good," Clarke notes as her eyes slip closed again, lifting her chin to sniff the air around them. "Thanks."

Lexa reaches for the bottle, holding it so Clarke can read the front. "It's called nightblood serum. We carry it if you want to take some home."

"Thanks," Clarke says, glancing up to meet bright green eyes.

Lexa smiles and flips on the blow-dryer, leaving them surrounded by the sounds of the whirring motor.

Ten minutes later Clarke is standing on the other side of the front counter and Lexa is tapping away at the touch screen monitor in front of her. She flips it around to let Clarke leave a tip and swipe her card.

"Thanks," Clarke says rather lamely. "For everything. My hair feels awesome."

"You're welcome, Clarke," Lexa says softly. "I hope to see you again."

"Maybe at The Ark?" Clarke asks hopefully, a lopsided smile tugging at her lips. She really needs to go, but she can't seem to drag herself away from this beautiful stranger.

"Perhaps," Lexa says, one corner of her lip twitching. "Have a good day."

"Thanks, Lexa," Clarke says with a wave. "You too." She turns to leave and smirks, hoping that Lexa finds her phone sooner rather than later. She's perfectly okay with being cell phone-less for the afternoon, but after a few days it might start to make her crazy.

XXXX

Clarke finds herself watching the door later that night. The bar is packed and she finds herself falling into an easy rhythm of pouring drinks. She has a shaker in one hand, shaking absently, her eyes on a group of guys at the end of the bar that she can't quite tell if they are goofing off or getting ready to fight. She catches sight of someone moving into her peripheral and she turns, her heart feels like it's flipping over in her chest.

Lexa.

She takes in one steadying breath. This is the moment she'd hoped for all day. She's on her home turf and it's time for her to turn on the charm, because there is no way she's letting Lexa leave here tonight without getting her number.

"So we meet again," Clarke calls over the noise. She smiles at the two others flanking Lexa.

"Hello, Clarke," Lexa replies. She nods her head at each of her friends. "This is Lincoln and Anya."

"Hello," Lincoln greets with a warm smile.

Anya is watching her with an amused smirk, like she's in on some joke that Clarke certainly isn't privy to. "Hi, Clarke."

"Hey," Clarke greets with a wave. "Let me deliver these and I'll be right back."

Clarke can't help but feel the weight of someone watching her as she moves down the bar to deliver drinks. She collects cash and drops the change in the tip bucket before returning to Lexa's group.

Lexa holds up her phone. "You forgot this earlier."

"My phone!" Clarke exclaims happily. "I totally thought I lost it. Thanks!"

Lexa swallows and nods, a smile tugging at her lips that's only just visible as she dips her chin towards her chest. "Of course."

"What can I get you guys?" Clarke asks with a grin. She leans over to rest both her elbows on the bar in a move she'd learned from Octavia. She knows that standing like this shows off her toned arms and lets her shirt fall away from her skin enough to tease. Then she refuses to look up at Lexa.

"Grey goose and red bull?" Anya replies. Her smirk makes a return, and Clarke can't help but feel like Anya knows exactly what she's up to.

"Sure," Clarke says with a nod. She eyes the other two.

"Um, a Mic Ultra please," Lincoln tells her, eyeing the drink menu and scratching his chin.

"Watching your carbs?" Clarke teases.

Lincoln grins. "I am actually." He flexes playfully. "You never know when it might make some little girl's day to have her hair cut by G.I. Joe."

Clarke bursts out laughing thinking back to the salon. "That was the cutest thing I've ever heard." She shakes her head and looks up at Lexa through her lashes, finding her watching her with bright eyes. "And for you?"

"What would you recommend?" Lexa asks, her eyes narrowing slightly in what almost feels like a challenge.

Clarke smirks. "How about the Griff Stiff?"

"Was that a come on?" Anya snorts, playfully shoving Lexa, who's ears turn a little pink.

"Only if she says yes," Clarke replies, winking at them. She sets expectant eyes on Lexa, who's being carefully watched by her two friends as well. She feels a bubble of warm anticipation swell inside her when Lexa gives her a short nod. "Be right back." She turns and heads down the bar to make the drinks, smiling as she listens to Anya's cackling laughter behind her.

"Oh my God, Griff!"

Clarke jumps and juggles to save a glass from a shattering death on the bar floor when Octavia comes barreling into her. "Geez, O, what?"

"He's here," Octavia breathes, stealing a glance over Clarke's shoulder.

"Who's here?" Clarke asks, going back to making her drinks.

Octavia's eyes are still on the mystery 'he'. "Lincoln. He is _so_ fine."

Clarke glances over her shoulder. "Who, G.I. Joe? Yeah he's here with Lexa."

Suddenly Octavia's eyes snap to Clarke, eyebrows raised. "Who's Lexa?"

"She cut my hair this afternoon," Clarke replies with a shrug. "I told her she should drop by."

"Pouty Green Eyes, you mean? She's staring a hole right through you," Octavia teases, glancing over her shoulder again. "Didn't take her long to take you up on your offer."

"Probably because I 'accidentally' left my cell phone on her table," Clarke admits with a wide, toothy smile.

"Get it, Griff!" Octavia cheers, smacking her playfully on the ass. She takes in Clarke's appearance suddenly. "That explains the outfit I guess."

Clarke simply shrugs innocently, but she knows how good she looks with her jeans slung low on her hips and toned stomach being shown off just enough by her sleeveless, navy mid-drift top. She glances over her shoulder just quick enough to find Lexa averting her eyes.

"I swear; Lincoln has such great hands," Octavia continues. "I'm fairly certain he could make me come just washing my hair."

Clarke wrinkles her nose. "Thanks for that visual."

Octavia glares at her playfully. "I know for a fact that you happen to like that visual."

"Oh my God," Clarke sighs dramatically. "We slept together once, O! And it was years ago. Please let it go."

Octavia winks at her. "Not when I've seen how good you look naked, Griff." She suddenly spots someone coming through the door. "Shit, Raven's here too."

Clarke laughs. "Now what are you gonna do? The girl that makes you see stars on a regular basis, and the guy that can make you come washing your hair both show up on the same night."

Octavia leans over to slide the cooler open and pulls out a few beers, popping the tops off them with practiced ease. "Try to convince Raven to have a threesome?"

Clarke frowned at this. "O…"

Octavia rolled her eyes. "I know, Clarke. We're just really good together. Like off the charts chemistry."

"You're going to break her heart one day," Clarke says softly, turning back to the bar with her hands full. She makes her way back to Lexa's group, narrowly avoiding a collision with Monty, the bar back, in the process. She places the drinks down on the counter and waves away the cash Lexa holds out to her. "First round's on me since you saved me from having to live a phone-less existence."

Lincoln, Anya and Lexa all raise a glass to her for that and thank her more than she deems really necessary. Clarke chats with them for a few minutes, but she spots Raven sitting alone a little further down the bar looking dejected. She excuses herself and makes her way over.

"Rave? You okay?" she asks as she puts a beer on the bar in front of her friend.

Raven smiles sadly. "Hey, Griff. I'm fine." She shrugs. "Octavia is being distance girl tonight."

Clarke's head tilts and she watches her friend with sympathetic eyes. "I wish you wouldn't do this to yourself."

"I can't help it," Raven mumbles, dropping her chin to her hand. She glances down the bar and finds Octavia leaned over, clearly flirting with Lincoln. "It looks like she found someone else to play with tonight. I should go."

"Why don't you stay a while?" Clarke suggests. "People are starting to clear out. You can drink on my tab and then we can go back to my place."

"I'm flattered, Griff, but I'm pretty sure I turned you down the last time you propositioned me," Raven teases with a sad smile.

Clarke's eyes narrow. "Technically Octavia propositioned you that night."

"Yeah, right before you slept with her," Raven points out with a real smile this time.

"Stay," Clarke insists softly, placing a hand over Raven's. She feels better now that she's seen a genuine smile on her friend's face. "Please?"

Raven rolls her eyes and sips her beer. "Fine. But you owe me something much stronger than this."

"You got it."

"Clarke!" a voice calls from down the bar.

She looks up and finds Trent, a regular at The Ark, waving her over. "Duty calls," she says with a shrug.

Around midnight Clarke notices things starting to slow down. There are more people headed out than in, and she does the mental math and figures she'll probably be in bed by 4am.

"Hey, Clarke," Trent calls, shaking her from her thoughts.

She smiles his way, trying to be polite, but he's on his way to being hammered and she knows he's a very sloppy drunk, and he always hits on her once he's past a certain point.

"Hey, Trent," she greets back as cheerfully as she dares. She has to walk a fine line between being polite because he is a regular in her bar, and not encouraging him to think he has a chance with her. Plus, he's a really nice guy when he isn't a total mess.

"Can I buy you a drink?" he asks with a lazy smile.

Clarke smiles back and shakes her head. "No thanks. Can I call you a cab?"

"Nope," he replies. "You can pour me another drink though."

Clarke isn't sure it's a great idea, but she pours him one more. She suddenly spies Lexa headed her way.

Lexa moves several seats down from Trent and props herself into one of the seats.

"Hi," Clarke greets, a smile sliding over her features. She likes the fact that Lexa and her friends have stuck around, and they've managed to drag Raven over to their table, where she seems to be chatting quietly with Anya.

"Hi." Lexa slides her empty glass over the bar top.

Clarke smiles wider and reaches for the glass. "We actually have someone on staff to grab the empty glasses from the tables."

"I know," Lexa says softly, shrugging one shoulder up. "I just figured I would save them some of the trouble."

"Can I get you another?" Clarke asks. She finds herself completely captivated by this version of Lexa. In the salon she had been the queen of her domain. Very serious and very stoic, only letting the softness seep out on occasion. This version of her was quiet and polite and it actually made Clarke melt.

Lexa seems to mull this over quite seriously for a moment. "Actually, could I get a glass of water please?"

Clarke nods. "Sure."

Clarke busies herself with making the longest-to-make ice water in the history of the bar.

"Bless you," Lexa suddenly says absently. She's been staring at Clarke's hands making her drink.

"What did you say?" Clarke asks, a soft little curious smile on her face.

Lexa looks up, eyes widened, like she suddenly remembers she's in mixed company. "Someone sneezed."

Clarke melts a little more.

"Here you are," she says as she puts the glass of water on the bar, complete with a slice of fruit and tiny pink umbrella.

Lexa blinks at the drink and her eyes cut back to Clarke, who is grinning.

Clarke shrugs. "I thought the little umbrella was _so_ your style."

Suddenly they're both laughing.

The front door opens and Clarke visibly brightens when she sees Bellamy enter. His eyes scan the bar and he grins when he notices her. He uses both hands for leverage as he hoists himself up enough to press a kiss to her cheek over the bar. "Hey, Griff. Hey, Griff's pretty friend."

"Keep your paws off her, Bell," Clarke tells him sternly. "This is Lexa. Want a beer?" She's already reaching into the cooler to pull a bottle out, popping the top quickly and handing it over.

"Thanks," he replies with a smile. He scans the room and suddenly his eyes widen in surprise and his smile turns to a grin. "Linc!"

Lincoln looks up from his conversation with Octavia and recognition floods his features as well.

Clarke watches as they meet in the middle of the bar and do some sort of weird bro hug. They're each gesturing to people they know in the bar.

"Safe to say they know each other," Clarke mutters.

"He's important to you," Lexa says softly, staring down into her glass.

"Bellamy?" Clarke smiles. "He's kind of like my brother. He's Octavia's older brother." She tears her eyes away from the boys to glace over at Lexa, who is watching the guys as well. They watch as Lincoln introduces him to Anya, and Bellamy leans in to press a kiss to Raven's cheek as well.

"It seems our friends get along," Clarke mumbles absently as she watches Octavia make her way over to greet her brother and flirt some more with Lincoln. She watches Raven's eyes trailing Octavia's every move until Anya demands her attention again.

"It would seem so," Lexa says evenly.

"Don't worry, Raven is one of the sweetest people ever," Clarke says, watching Lexa watch Anya and Raven together.

"I believe you," Lexa says, turning back to her. "Have you been friends long?"

"Since college," Clarke says with a shrug. "She's brilliant. She as her degree in engineering but loves working on cars. She has a garage a few blocks away."

"Anya works with me at the salon," Lexa says, smiling in thanks when she realizes what Clarke is doing. "She actually co-owns it. I certainly wouldn't be where I am today without her. Your friend is very safe with her."

"Good to know," Clarke says with a nod.

"Griff!" Harper calls at the other end of the bar. "I need another bottle of Patron."

Clarke stares at Lexa for a moment. "Guess I have to get back to it."

"Of course." Lexa nods and takes her fancy water back to the table.

XXXX

Clarke watches from the end of the bar as Lexa, Anya, Lincoln, Octavia, Bellamy and Raven crowd a table, laughing and talking loudly. She smiles, glad that her friends had welcomed some newcomers with such open arms.

She grabs the last tray of clean glasses and moves towards the back of the bar with them.

"Hey, baby," Trent greets sloppily, grabbing her ass as she walks by.

Clarke glares at him. "Still not interested. And if you grab me again, you'll be thrown out on your ass."

"You say that now," he mumbles, reaching for her again. "Let me buy you a drink, then you might change your mind."

"Pretty sure she said no," a voice cuts in. "And if you grab her again you'll lose your arm."

"And I'm pretty sure you should mind your own business," he sneers at her, reaching once more for Clarke, but Lexa's faster than he is, and she has him spun around and his arm trapped behind his back before he even realizes what's happening.

"You bitch!" he shouts, finally drawing the attention of everyone else, who spring from their seats and rush towards them.

"I told you to keep your hands off her," Lexa growls in his ear.

"Lexa, let him go!" Clarke cries.

"Not until he apologizes," Lexa sneers, tugging his arm a little harder making him sputter out an apology.

Clarke glares at her for a moment before she grabs Trent by the arm and leads him towards the door. She speaks with the bouncer for a moment before she heads back behind the bar.

Lexa stands there staring at her for a moment, noting that Clarke is practically fuming. "Clarke-"

"I had that under control," she interrupts.

Lexa frowns. "I know you did, but it's not in my nature to stand by while someone puts their hands on a woman who has made it clear that they're not interested."

"He's a regular here," Clarke says. "I know him. There was no need to attack him."

"He grabbed _you!_ "

Clarke takes a breath and tries to calm down. She knows Lexa was just trying to help, and she would hate to see this thing between them fizzle out because of a stupid drunk guy. "I know. Thank you for trying to defend my honor, but next time please just let me handle it. Because in this place there's usually a next time."

"Agreed." Lexa's eyes soften at Clarke's words and she nods. "And I'm sorry."

"Good. Thank you," Clarke sighs. "Can I call you guys a cab? It's time to close up."

Lexa shakes her head. "No. I only live a few blocks. Lincoln is going to walk us back to my place and then head home."

"You and Anya?" Clarke says, trying desperately to keep any jealousy out of her voice. She can't figure out their relationship and Lexa has offered next to nothing in the way of explaining it to her.

She clearly fails, because Lexa smirks. "She's my sister."

"Oh." The word falls heavily between them. "You're lucky. It's just me and my mom."

"You're lucky, too," Lexa says, her expression suddenly sort of sad. "Trust me."

Clarke is sort of aching to know more about this beautiful stranger, but nothing else is forthcoming. She feels a sort of panic settle over her then. She'd had a whole plan worked out. Leave her cell phone, forcing beautiful stranger to return it, look hot, be hot and awesome behind the bar, and have beautiful girl ask her out.

Then marry her because she's absolutely perfect and adorable and hot.

Everything had gone according to plan up to the part where she now has to rely on Lexa to take the next step. Now that they're standing here about to say goodbye, she wonders if she should be the one to take the next step.

"Thanks again for bringing my phone back," Clarke says with a smile, looking up through her lashes again.

Lexa smiles softly. "Of course. I have a feeling this won't be the last time you see us here. And thank you for the Griff Stiff."

Clarke snorts. "It's sort of my own creation. Named after me. Griffin. Clarke Griffin."

Lexa nods, seemingly amused by her rambling. "Octavia mentioned that after I ordered a second one."

"I'm sure that's not all she had to say about it," Clarke grumbles, only imagining what else her friends spilled about her.

"Not exactly, no," Lexa agrees with a smile, but she doesn't elaborate. She shuffles her feet. "Do you think you'd like to go out some time? Maybe dinner or coffee?"

Clarke feels a weight lift off her shoulders and she grins. "I'd love to. I'm off Sundays and Mondays."

Lexa smiles. "I am too."

"Perfect," Clarke says. She reaches across the bar and grabs a cocktail napkin, scrawling her name and number on it to hand it over to Lexa. "Call me."

Lexa smiles wider and nods once, turning to the table to watch their friends performing a rousing rendition of We Are the Champions.

Clarke places a hand on Lexa's arm. "I'll have Nyko call a few cabs."

It takes some time, but eventually they get everyone sorted out and everyone decides who's going home with whom. Lincoln ends up with Octavia, and much to Clarke's relief Raven ends up with Anya's number scrawled on her palm. Bellamy and Harper walk out together mumbling something about french fries, and soon it's just Clarke left pulling Raven into her side as she watches Lexa and Anya pull away in the last cab. "Well that was interesting."

"Lexa couldn't take her eyes off you all night," Raven says as Clarke grasps at her hand to pull her back into the bar.

Clarke smiles at this. "She's so pretty, Rave."

"They both are," Raven sighs happily.

"I think we're both in over our heads with those two," Clarke muses.

"You can say that again."


	2. And Bourbon

A.N. First Date!

X

Clarke hates dating. With a fiery passion.

She hates the entire concept of putting on the best, shiniest, cleanest, most PC version of herself so that someone might like her enough to go out with her again.

But when Lexa texted her late in the afternoon the day after she and her friends had come to the bar, she had invited Clarke out to dinner. At a nice place. And while Clarke hated the very idea of it, she went along with it willingly because all she could think about were those green eyes over candle light.

Getting ready to present the best, shiniest, cleanest, most PC version of herself was another matter altogether.

So she called in the big guns.

Unfortunately, her big guns were more like a peanut gallery.

" _If you don't stop fidgeting I'm going to poke you."_

" _That's what she said."_

 _Clarke narrows her eyes and stares between her best friends. She's perched on her bathroom counter and Octavia is standing before her with eyeliner pencil in one hand. Raven is reclined in the tub, fully dressed, reading Popular Mechanic and smirking at her own stupid comeback. Her brace is propped up on the edge of the tub, and every once in a while she reaches up to absently scratch under it, or press her palm to a painful spot._

" _Good one, Rave," Octavia mumbles wryly. She points at Clarke with the eyeliner. "You stay still."_

 _Clarke rolls her eyes and follows her friend's instructions until her make up is complete. They chat about the date. Clarke reveals that it's a pretty standard date, dinner then maybe coffee after. But she feels butterflies just thinking about it._

" _Are you wearing pants or a skirt?" Octavia asks._

" _Skirt," Raven answers for her immediately, pulling herself out of the tub, limping slightly, so she can rest somewhere more comfortable. "You have great legs."_

 _Clarke grins at her. "A skirt it is."_

" _Wear the white one," Octavia says, walking out of the bathroom and into Clarke's closet, that connects the bathroom to the bedroom. She seems to be searching for something. "With this top," she decides, pulling a black top._

 _Clarke watches her expectantly. "Shoes, oh wise one?"_

" _Strappy ones," Raven comments from where she's now reclined on the bed, still reading. "Black."_

" _Duh," Octavia shoots back, her eyes scanning over Clarke's shoe collection. "These should do the trick." She glances down at Clarke's socked feet as she hands over the shoes. "Please tell me you've had a pedicure in the last week."_

" _Yesterday, thank you," Clarke replies, sticking out her tongue._

" _Good girl," Octavia replies with a smile. She shoos Clarke towards the bathroom. "Go change."_

 _Clarke shuts the bathroom door all but a crack while she changes, listening to her two friends discuss Lincoln and Anya._

 _Octavia appraises her with a critical eye when she emerges. "Nice. I'd bang you." She turns to Raven. "Rave?"_

" _Totally," Raven replies, not looking up from her magazine._

" _Think you'll bang Lexa tonight?" Octavia muses._

" _She is super hot," Raven chimes in. "I'd totally bang her if I were you."_

" _No," Clarke replies. "I'm not going to bang her tonight."_

 _Octavia rolls her eyes. "Oh excuse me. Are you going to make love to her tonight?" She mimes gagging, making Raven giggle._

 _Clarke drops to the bed with a sigh. "Wasn't planning on that either." She slips her shoes on and leans over to buckle them up._

" _Let me get this straight-"_

" _No pun intended," Raven smirks._

" _You don't want to have sex with her?" Octavia asks, looking dubious. "What's the point of going out with her?"_

" _Did you really just say that?" Clarke asks. "And yes, I want to sleep with her. I have eyes. But it just won't be tonight."_

 _Octavia shrugs. "I've known you for ten years, Griff. You're not the relationship type. You find pretty things and bring them home with you. Sometimes once, sometimes four times. But then it's over."_

" _Finn_ was _pretty," Raven chimes in._

" _Not bang him four-times pretty." Octavia's nose wrinkles. "It's nice that you both agree on that though." She sighs. "My point is you_ never _date people."_

" _She's special," Clarke says softly, a smile tugging at her lips. She misses the look of surprise that Octavia and Raven exchange behind her back._

Clarke arrives first. She gives the hostess their party name and is seated at a table in a more secluded section of the restaurant that offers a beautiful view of the city. She smirks wondering who Lexa had to bribe for the last-minute reservation and this table.

Having been to several of her mother's hospital galas and fund-raisers, Clarke knows enough about wine to order a glass that will get her through dinner. She's itching to order something a little stronger to take the edge off her nerves, but figures it's probably not the most appropriate time or place to get hammered, because as nervous as she is, one drink might turn into four.

While she waits for Lexa and her wine, she peruses the menu and checks her phone when several back-to-back texts come rolling in. Bellamy wishing her luck, Octavia mentioning she slipped a dental dam in her purse before she left, and Raven's is nothing but kissy-face emoji's.

The texts make her smile.

She sends a quick text to Octavia _. Keep an eye on her tonight. I think she's in pain_.

"You look beautiful by candle light," a soft voice interrupts before Octavia responds.

Clarke's eyes snap up in time to catch a glimpse of Lexa's little black dress before she slides (blushing rather furiously) into her seat. "Hi. Thank you."

"Hello, Clarke," Lexa greets softly. She glances at her watch. "Have you been here long? Am I late?"

"No, not at all," Clarke replies quickly. "I was early." She watches as Lexa sits stiffly in her seat, glancing around somewhat uncomfortably. "So how did you hear about this place?"

"Anya," Lexa answers, her eyes snapping back to Clarke. She takes a sip of her water and Clarke smirks when she notices the slight tremble to her fingers. At least she knows she isn't the only one who is nervous. "She got the reservation."

"It's really nice," Clarke says. "Tell her thank you for me."

"I will," Lexa replies with a nod.

The waiter stops by to take their drink orders, and is gone just as quickly. The restaurant is so quiet that Clarke can't help but feel that anything she says will be overheard by any of the nearby tables. It's very nice, but very stuffy, and certainly not her kind of place.

Lexa is sitting ramrod straight in her chair. Her eyes are scanning the menu, but they are also scanning the room. She glances up and catches Clarke watching her, making the corners of her lips twitch.

"It's so quiet," Clarke whispers, and it makes a nervous bubble of laughter erupt out of Lexa, breaking the silence around them, and they both catch several people glaring in their direction.

"Do you want to get out of here?" Lexa asks. "I can't pronounce a single thing on this menu."

"I can't either." Clarke grins. "Yes. Let's go."

Lexa smiles and tosses some money on the table to cover their drinks and she leads Clarke out of the restaurant by the hand and into the cooling night. She immediately transfers Clarke's hand from her right to her left so she can hail a cab.

"I know a much better place," Lexa says over her shoulder as a cab comes to a stop before them. She reaches out to pull the door open, only releasing Clarke's hand once she's in the car.

"15th and Liberty, please," she tells the driver.

"Good evening, ladies!" the cabbie greets jovially. He speaks with an accent that Clarke can't really place. "How are we doing?"

"Trying to salvage an evening after only ten minutes," Lexa grumbles with a reluctant smile.

"We're doing well thanks," Clarke interrupts with a smile, so glad to be out of the stuffy restaurant. She squeezes Lexa's hand and meets her eyes. "Definitely not salvaging anything. It was a sweet gesture."

"How are you tonight?" Lexa asks him, winking at Clarke and squeezing the hand in hers.

"Busy," he tells them. "Very, very busy."

"Well that's good," Clarke tells him.

"You're going to a party?" he asks. "You're very dressed up."

"No, we're on a date," Clarke replies. "First date actually." She smiles warmly at Lexa, watching the way the other girl's eyes turn a little shy.

"Oooh," he sing-songs. "Very fun. So where are you taking her?"

"She's taking me actually," Clarke replies cheerfully. She glances at Lexa. "But apparently it's a secret."

Clarke chats with the cabbie for a few blocks, and Lexa seems content to watch her, keeping a soft grip on her hand until it's time to pay for the ride.

They both wave goodbye once Clarke has his card so she can call him again if needed, and they're left standing on the sidewalk in front of a small, but cozy looking bar.

Clarke looks up at the sign, and then towards Lexa, who seems to have been waiting for her seal of approval. She's relieved that Lexa seems much more comfortable now that they've arrived at this place. She'd been so stiff at the restaurant.

"It's a great little place," Lexa says. "Best bar food in the city."

"I'm intrigued," Clarke tells her with a grin, grabbing her hand again. "Let's go." She meets Lexa's gaze when the other girl opens the door for her, ushering her inside. The bar is warm and dimly lit. There are quite a few people inside, but you'd never really know by the low hum of conversation, and it is such a stark contrast to her own place, where the music thumps loudly, and most regulars know one another and are always shouting across the bar, or laughing and telling stories.

They stand quietly at the hostess stand until a man comes into view. He seems to recognize Lexa and he hurries towards them, a smile on his face and his arms spread wide like he can't wait to pull her into a hug. "Lexa!" he exclaims. "You don't call, you don't write, but you do bring a very pretty friend into my bar."

"Hi, Tony," she greets, smiling against his broad chest once he does pull her into his arms.

"How are you, sweet girl?" he asks, holding her at arms-length.

"I'm good, Tony," she replies. "How have you been?"

"Wonderful," he says.

"And Anna and Little Tony?" she asks. Clarke finds herself completely captivated by this version of Lexa. She's warm and smiling and so at ease with this man. She wonders how they know each other.

"Anna is still too damn stubborn," he jokes with a wink. "Little Tony is almost 5."

Lexa looks a little wistful at this news. "Give him a kiss for me. Anna too please." He nods, and she gestures to Clarke. "Tony, this is Clarke."

"Lovely to meet you, Clarke," Tony says. He finally turns to Clarke, grasping her hand and pressing a kiss to each of her cheeks as well. He wags a finger in Lexa's direction. "You found a keeper with this one. Very sweet girl, our Lexa."

Lexa actually seems to be blushing. "Thank you, Tony. This is actually just our first date."

He winks at her. "Then let me show you to the VIP booth. Right this way."

"There is no VIP booth," Lexa whispers once they're being led away. "He just won't sit anyone else in this section while we're here to try to give us some privacy."

"Oh he doesn't have to do that," Clarke insists immediately, knowing how bad for business an entire open section can be.

"He wouldn't do it if he couldn't." Lexa smiles reassuringly and grasps her hand to pull her along to the 'VIP Booth'. "He won't get many more customers this time of night."

"Okay," Clarke says, feeling better about the situation.

"Here we are, ladies," Tony says, dramatically sweeping an arm in the direction of a quiet corner booth.

"Thank you," Clarke says quietly as she slips in next to Lexa.

"What can I get you to drink?" he asks once they've settled.

"Whiskey sour?" Clarke says once she realizes they're both waiting on her to answer first. "Please."

Lexa smiles at her and turns to Tony. "I'll have an amaretto sour, please. Thanks, Tony."

"Of course, my dears," he replies with a wink.

"Oh!" Clarke exclaims. She grins up at him. "Can you put a little umbrella in her drink please?" She winks at Lexa, who is glaring playfully at her. "Preferably pink. She really likes them."

Tony laughs. "Of course, Clarke."

"He seems very sweet," Clarke comments once he's gone.

Lexa smile softly. "He is."

Clarke waits for further explanation, but none comes, so she pushes into safer territory. "So, best bar food in the city?"

Lexa looks up at her, seemingly relieved that Clarke isn't pushing the issue. She nods. "The food is fantastic." Her eyes scan over the menu for a few moments until she looks up and finds Clarke watching her. They both blush. "So how long have you worked at The Ark?"

Clarke feels an ache in her chest at the subject. But Lexa has no clue how close she is to one of Clarke's big emotional landmines. "Four years. I only went full time 2 years ago."

"And you're…the manager?" Lexa guesses, clearly thinking back to how everyone in the bar had deferred to her on pretty much everything.

"Owner actually," Clarke says. The ache in her chest gets bigger. Deeper.

Lexa's eyes go wide. "You own it? That's impressive."

Clarke shakes her head. "It's not really. The bar belonged to my father," she says softly with a shrug. "I guess you could say I inherited it."

"Oh, Clarke," Lexa breathes, reaching to cover Clarke's hands with her own. "I'm so sorry. I understand. Believe me."

Clarke looks up, meeting her eyes and she sees genuine understanding, and it breaks her heart that they have to bond over something so horrible.

Tony chose that moment to return with their drinks, eyeing their joined hands and totally misinterpreting it. He sets both drinks on the table and Clarke snorts when she sees little pink umbrellas in each of their drinks.

Tony winks down at her. "Now, what about dinner?"

Clarke immediately defers to Lexa. "You seem to be the expert at what's good here. What do you suggest?"

"Are you allergic to anything?" Lexa stares at her for a moment and closes the menu when Clarke shakes her head. "Let's do the southwest flatbread, the sliders-"

"French fries?" Clarke suggests with a toothy grin.

"French fries," Lexa confirms with a barely restrained smile. "And the chicken satay?" She looks to Clarke for confirmation.

"Sounds good," she says, handing her menu to Tony.

Once he's gone, she sips her drink, her eyes fluttering closed because it's made right. "Way better than the fancy wine." She loves a good bartender. "So can I assume you used to come here a lot?"

Lexa nods, looking a little far away. "I used to work here actually." She swallows. "Tony and Anna were foster parents of mine for about a year and a half. The last ones I had actually. Certainly the nicest."

Clarke feels her heart stutter and her stomach flip. "Oh, Lexa."

"Anya and I were fostered with them at the same time. It's how we met, and he let us both work here to save up money for when we got out," Lexa tells her softly. She shakes her head, laughing rather humorlessly, and takes a sip of her drink. "I'm sorry. Anya told me specifically that I shouldn't mention any of this on our first date."

Clarke smirks. "What else did she tell you not to do on this date?"

Lexa rolls her eyes. "Pretty much everything I've done so far. Coming here was number 1 on the 'not to do' list."

Clarke laughs and sips her drink again. "I'm having a great time with you, Lexa. Honest."

"Even after my emotional unload?" Lexa asks, looking up at her through her lashes.

"How about I even the score?" Clarke swallows another sip of her drink and places it on the table. She traces her finger around the rim of the glass for a moment. "My father died two years ago. We were in a car accident. I couldn't save him."

"What makes you think you should have been able to save him?" Lexa asks, reaching for her hands.

"I was pre-med at the time of the accident," Clarke says softly, her face clouding over with memories of the sounds of sirens too far away, and the smell of copper in the air. "Following in my mother's footsteps. He died in my arms in the middle of the street before an ambulance could even get to us. I know my mother blames me."

"I'm sure that's not true," Lexa tells her.

"It doesn't matter." Clarke shrugs. " _I_ can barely look at me, so I'm not sure why I seem to think she would be able to." She sucks in a shuddering breath and blinks back her tears. "He left the bar to me, and all I wanted to do was to try to honor his memory."

"I'm sure he would be proud," Lexa says seriously.

Clarke smiles, and it's genuine and warm. "Thank you."

There are a few moments of silence. "Well, we're depressing," Lexa quips, and they're suddenly both laughing, gasping for air.

Tony is grinning from ear to ear when he arrives with several plates of food. "Here you are, my dears."

The date lightens considerably after that. They discuss movies and music and books. They tell stories about their friends and silly antics that you can only get into living in a city as large as theirs.

They each order a third drink a few hours later, and the bar around them has gone even quieter. They're sitting in companionable silence, each a little lost in their own thoughts about the night.

"Can I ask," Lexa starts hesitantly, breaking the silence around them, "about Raven?"

Clarke's smile fades and she swallows hard. She hates when anyone new asks about how her friend was hurt. It's such a personal story and Clarke feels like she's betraying Raven any time she's asked to tell the story. She knows that Raven doesn't care. She shrugs it off and tries to play it like it doesn't still bother her, but anyone that she allows to get close to her knows that she has scars, physical and emotional, from the night she nearly lost her leg.

"She was attacked one night," Clarke tells her, cursing when she hears the tremble in her voice. "She left the bar alone. Her and O got into a fight and I tried to get her to wait for me, but she wanted to go home. She refused to wait for a cab and she walked back to her place. It was late, after 1 in the morning. Two guys cornered her. One had a gun." She glances up and notices Lexa's glassy expression. "Someone caught them in the act. Surprised them. The one with the gun was on top of her and the gun went off and now she has a bullet lodged next to her spine. She only has feeling down to her knee. The brace allows her to walk."

"They can't remove it?" Lexa asks, her voice trembling.

Clarke shakes her head. "They risk her losing feeling in both legs. She's in pain now, but they try to reduce it as much as possible, but at least she can walk."

Lexa reaches out to cover both of Clarke's hands with hers. "Why do you blame yourself for what happened to her?"

"What?" Clarke says, a little harsher than intended. "I don't."

"I can see it in your eyes," Lexa tells her softly. "It's the same look you had when you discussed your father. These things are not your fault, Clarke. You can't fix everything."

"I know," Clarke says, deflating, her eyes focused on the hands holding hers. "It's definitely easier to say than to believe."

"Give it time," Lexa tells her, squeezing her hands.

Clarke nods and meets Lexa's eyes, and they're so warm, and they're watching her so carefully. "Thank you." She swipes at one eye before a traitorous tear slides over her lashes. "Now who's depressing?"

"I did ask," Lexa points out. "And I won't say anything to Anya. Raven should be the one to tell her."

"What's up with those two?" Clarke asks, her eyes narrowing, and trying desperately to lighten the mood again. "Raven won't tell me a thing. Is Anya talking about it at all?"

"I'm not sure if you've noticed," Lexa says with a smirk, "Anya really isn't the talkative type. But no, she hasn't really said anything to me about it."

"I mean, are they dating?" Clarke muses aloud. "Or is it just sex? I just hope they're on the same page."

"Anya may not be talkative, but she's straightforward," Lexa tells her. "She won't string Raven along. She has no problem telling anyone exactly what she wants or expects."

"Good to know," Clarke says.

Conversation remains on the lighter side for the next hour. Clarke glances up and realizes how empty the bar is, and a glance at her watch tells her how late it's gotten.

"Can I get you two anything else?" Tony says as he approaches.

"Just the check please, Tony," Lexa tells him with a smile. He returns a minute later and Lexa is sure to swipe the bill before Clarke can even try to reach for it.

"Tony," Clarke says softly. She watches Lexa scribbling on the bill and she turns to meet his deep brown eyes. "Thank you so much for taking care of her until I found her."

His eyes actually tear up a little when he realizes what she's saying to him. "It was my pleasure, I assure you."

He hugs them both and sends them off into the night with their leftovers, and a few slices of decadent chocolate cake that they know nothing about. Clarke's new cabbie buddy is waiting out front for them, and Lexa waits for Clarke to give him her address.

Only then does she start to freak the hell out about what comes next. She's having an amazing time with Lexa, and doesn't want the night to end, but she knows they both have pretty deep emotional scars and she really doesn't want to rush into anything.

Her inner debate is broken up by the sight of Lexa leaning forward to pay for the cab. "Please keep it running for me."

Clarke is actually relieved that the decision is made for her and it makes things much less awkward when they step out onto the curb to say good night.

"Thank you," Clarke says softly. "For everything tonight."

Lexa smiles, barely tipping her head. "Even the emotional unburdening?"

Clarke searches her eyes. "Especially that." She shrugs. "I want to know you."

Lexa's head ducks and she smiles fully, lifting her gaze to Clarke's again. "I want to know you, too."

"Good," Clarke replies, a wide, toothy smile suddenly appearing. "Second date?"

"Second date," Lexa nods, a smile tugging at her lips as well. "Is it okay if I bring Lincoln and Anya by The Ark some time this week?"

"Of course," Clarke replies with a nod. "You're always welcome." She reaches out to grasp one of Lexa's hands to pull her closer, reaching for her other hand once they're breathing the same air. "I'm planning the next date, just so you know."

Lexa's breathing hitches and Clarke leans forward, pressing their lips together softly. She feels Lexa's arms wind around her and her lips respond to the kiss. Clarke backs out of the kiss enough to tilt her head the other way, smirking at the way Lexa's nose brushes against hers. Their lips press softly again until there's a soft swipe of Lexa's tongue against her bottom lip. Her mouth opens and the kiss deepens and she presses forward until Lexa's back is pressed against the door of the cab that's still waiting.

Lexa backs out this time, her breathing heavy and thick against Clarke's. Their eyes lock and they're both clearly thinking the same thing. _Let the cab go, let's go upstairs, together_.

Lexa's eyes close for a moment and she bites her bottom lip. When her eyes open again, they're not burning through her in the same way. They're playful and sweet and so shy. She leans forward to press her lips to Clarke's cheek.

"Until next time," she breathes softly against her skin.

Clarke nods once Lexa pulls away. "Good night, Lexa."


	3. Of Breakfast

**A.N.** Thanks for the reviews and follows and faves...here's a quick Clarke's-crew breakfast chapter. Enjoy!

 **X**

The next morning Clarke is woken up by the sound of her cell phone buzzing on the nightstand. She rolls over enough to grab it and notices several texts from her friends. Since Octavia and Harper work at the bar with her, they're all off on the same days. Raven keeps her shop open the same days as the bar, so she's always off with them too. Bellamy works from home, so he's always available to hang out with them when they get together. It's nice to know that their new friends keep the same schedule since the salon is open Tuesday through Saturday too.

 _Octavia: Breakfast? Need deets on the date._

Clarke yawns and blinks a few times while she goes over their breakfast options _._ She settles on one fairly quickly. _Found a new place. Breakfast bar. Literally._

 _Yes! Where?_

 _15_ _th_ _and Liberty._

 _Perfect, I'll let the others know. See you in an hour._

Clarke takes a quick shower and gets dressed. She decides she wants to walk over to the bar. She wonders if she's being a little weird going back to the bar from her date the night before, but the food had been amazing, and she'd noticed they have breakfast hours with lots of morning cocktails, and she'd been intrigued.

She decides to walk over, since it's a beautiful day, and she stops on a whim to pick up flowers to give to Tony to give to his wife. She feels so grateful to them for giving Lexa a home, and taking such good care of her, even if it had only been for a year and a half.

Raven is actually already sitting at the bar when she arrives. She approaches and slides an arm around her friend, squeezing her shoulders.

"Hi."

Raven looks up and smiles, and Clarke is actually sort of taken aback. Raven looks different. She looks well-rested. She looks happy.

"Hey, Griff." She smacks the seat next to hers. "Have a seat. Who are the flowers for?"

"Clarke!"

She looks up and smiles when Tony approaches with open arms to pull her into a hug.

"Hi, Tony," she greets when he releases her. She holds up the flowers. "For Anna. As a thank you."

He catches on immediately and hugs her again. "That is very thoughtful of you, Clarke. She will love them. Thank you."

"Tony, this is my friend Raven," Clarke says. "Rave, this is Tony. It's his place."

"Hi." Raven sticks out a hand for a handshake, but gets tugged into a hug instead, leaving her a little stunned.

"Nice to meet you, Raven," Tony says cheerfully as he releases her. He pinches Clarke's chin gently between two of his fingers. "This one. So sweet."

"Eh, she's okay," Raven jokes. She looks between them, clearly seeking an explanation, but several voices ring out behind them.

"I brought my crew," Clarke says, tipping her head back to the crowd at the front door. Arms wrap around her middle and a kiss is pressed to her cheek. She turns to properly hug Octavia, then Bellamy and finally Harper in turn.

Tony smiles and moves towards the front door. "Come, Clarke's friends are my friends, and my friends sit at the best table on the patio."

Clarke grins and follows, noting a few questioning looks from her friends. She nods her head towards the table, in a silent gesture that she'll explain once they're seated.

She slides into a seat between Bellamy and Octavia and they all peruse the menu, ordering some morning cocktails to go with breakfast once Clarke has introduced Tony to her friends.

"How did you find this place?" Octavia asks. "And why is the owner acting like you're his long lost child?"

Clarke feels a little stab in her chest, at the mere mention of a father-figure, and it must show because she hears Octavia curse.

"Sorry, Clarke," she says softly, reaching across the table to her. "I'm an asshole. I wasn't thinking."

"It's okay," Clarke tells her, shaking it off. "Actually, Lexa brought me here last night. She's known Tony for years."

Harper glances around looking confused. "I thought you said she was taking you to some fancy French place."

"She did." Clarke rolls her eyes thinking about that stupid restaurant. "We left. It was horrible. It was stuffy and silent, and neither of us had a clue what was even on the menu."

"How _was_ the date?" Octavia asks, leveling Clarke with a stare that makes it very clear what she's asking.

"I woke up alone, if that's what you're asking," Clarke replies.

"Did you go to bed alone too?" Octavia asks with a grin.

"Yes," Clarke replies, her eyes narrowing playfully. "But thank you for pointing that out."

"Bummer," Bellamy remarks around a yawn. He removes his sunglasses and runs a hand through his hair. "She seems cool though. Kind of quiet."

Clarke can't help the silly smile that spreads over her lips. "She's really great." She rolls her eyes when everyone at the table exchange looks of disbelief. "I like her, okay?"

"Wow, I never thought we'd see the day," Harper says with a grin.

"Clarke 'Griff Stiff' Griffin might want to settle down?" Bellamy teases. He leans forward to press his palm to her forehead, only to have his hand slapped away. "You don't have a fever."

"You're gonna have more than a fever if you don't leave me alone about it," she warns him with a smirk.

"I think it's really sweet, Griff," Harper says.

Clarke rolls her eyes. "Really not a big deal."

"It wouldn't be, except for the fact that you haven't dated anyone, male or female, since we were in tenth grade," Octavia points out.

"What was his name again?" Bellamy asks, his eyes narrowed in thought. He points to himself. "Oh yeah, it was me."

"Please don't remind me," Clarke tells him, rolling her eyes.

"It broke O's heart when you dumped me," Bellamy jokes. "She thought you two were going to become sisters one day."

"And it turns out, we did anyways," Octavia says, winking at Clarke.

Clarke feels a warmth in her chest whenever she's with her friends like this. Talking about how they're family. She's never felt closer to anyone than she is to the other four people at the table with her.

"So," Clarke says, glancing down at Raven, who's been suspiciously quiet. She's got her nose buried in her cell phone, grinning at something. "How are things with Anya, Rave?"

Raven's head snaps up, eyes wide, like she's been caught doing something she's not supposed to be doing. "What?"

"You and Anya," Harper clarifies. "Since Griff isn't getting any yet, we're hoping you are so we can tease you relentlessly about it."

"No comment," Raven says, glancing down when her phone pings. She's suddenly smirking, a blush covering her cheeks.

"That means yes!" Bellamy exclaims, while the girls ooh and aah, teasing Raven, who has the decency to at least look a little guilty.

"Is she a total stud in bed?" Harper asks, her chin in her hand and a rather dreamy expression on her face. "Because she looks like she'd be majorly awesome in bed."

"Majorly awesome?" Bellamy asks with a smirk.

"Not better than you, babe," she replies, smacking his lips with a kiss.

"Come on, Rave," Octavia presses. "Spill already. We're all friends here."

Clarke bites her lip because she can hear the jealousy in Octavia's tone. She knows this can go one of two ways, and neither will be pretty. She watches the way Raven raises her head slowly to lock eyes with Octavia, and her eyes narrow just enough to notice.

Luckily, Tony has amazing timing and he returns with their drinks the moment that Raven opens her mouth, saving them all from a confrontation that could have gotten ugly fast. Clarke can't deny that her friends do have amazing chemistry, but they're also explosive when things turn south for any reason.

They all order too much food and another round of drinks before they toast a beautiful day.

"What about Lincoln?" Clarke asks when she notices Octavia open her mouth so she can press Raven more about her dating life.

She instantly regrets her question because two dark heads swivel in her direction the moment the question is out of her mouth, and Raven, despite looking so happy earlier, suddenly looks completely betrayed.

"Foot in mouth, Griff," Bellamy mutters. "Nicely done."

"Shut up, Bell," she grumbles back.

"We're going out tonight actually," Octavia tells them, her eyes cutting to Raven, who is suddenly back on her phone. "Second date." She turns to Clarke. "So, does Abby know you have a wife?"

"Fuck off, O," Clarke says with a laugh. "No. Abby has no idea I'm even dating someone. "And I'd really like it to stay that way, Raven."

Raven rolls her eyes, still texting away. "I do not tell your mother everything, Griff."

"No, just how many people I've slept with in the last year," Clarke points out. "That was not cool, by the way. I got the safe sex talk. Again. And it was just as mortifying the second time."

"It was an accident!" Raven exclaims. "You know I can't resist your mother."

"Ew," Clarke says, raising her hands to cover her ears. "Please don't say another word about that."

"That was sort of fucked up," Octavia agrees. "I thought Abby was going to have a stroke when she realized her baby girl was a lady killer."

"Dude killer too," Bellamy adds with a wink at the blonde.

"Oh my God," Clarke sighs, dropping her head to her hands. "Enough, please."

"Does Lexa know she's dating a female Lothario?" Bellamy asks with a grin, popping a grape into his mouth.

"Oh my God." Clarke's phone pings on the table in front of her and she smiles when she sees Lexa's name in a new text.

 _Good morning._

 _Hi._

 _I know I'm probably breaking some sort of code by texting so soon, but I wanted you to know I had a really good time last night._

 _I did too._

"Ooh, must be the lady love," Harper teases with a grin, sing-songing the last two words.

"Shut up," Clarke sing-songs back.

 _So, I'm not sure I can wait a whole week to take you out. Can I take you to lunch some time this week?_

 _How's Thursday? I was going to come by the bar tomorrow night if that's okay?_

 _That sounds great! Both of those, I mean._

 _What are you up to this morning?_

 _Breakfast with the gang. At Tony's actually. They make mean morning cocktails._

 _Sounds fun. Tell him and the gang that I said hello. I'll let you get back to it._

 _I'll tell them. Have a good morning, Lexa. See you tomorrow night. x_

 _Bye, Clarke x_

"Oh my God, you're actually blushing," Octavia teases. "What the hell did she say to you?"

"Nothing," she replies, pulling her phone out of reach when Octavia reaches for it. "She told me to tell you all hello."

"Who the hell is this girl?" Octavia asks rhetorically, smirking at the dopey smile on her friend's face.

Food arrives shortly after, and everyone digs in. Tony chats with them for a while about mundane things like the weather, and the neighborhood. Clarke appreciates the reprieve in the inquisition, but she knows it won't last.

"Seriously, Griff," Octavia says softly to her, almost as if on cue. "What's up with you? I've never seen you like this with anyone."

"I can't explain it," Clarke tells her with a shrug, her eyes far away as she tries to put words to the way she feels about Lexa. "At work she was this super badass, totally in charge of everything. In a totally hot, but kind of scary way. But then she came to the bar and she was quiet and polite and shy and so ridiculously adorable. I just can't get her out of my head."

"Maybe you should just go ahead and bang her," Raven pipes up from across the table. "If you're still crazy about her after that, you know it's true love."

"She has a point," Harper agrees, pointing her fork at Clarke. "You always see people in a different light after they've seen the ceiling of your bedroom."

Her friends manage to bring up the thing that has been gnawing at her since Lexa had dropped her off. She has never been this into anyone before, and part of her is actually nervous that it will all vanish the moment they do sleep together. Because no one has lasted much longer than that.

"You are seriously freaking me out," Octavia says, poking Clarke with a finger. "You're white as a sheet right now, Griff."

"Can we talk about something else?" Clarke begs, sipping her water.

"I saw Finn at the gym yesterday," Bellamy says.

Raven laughs at Clarke's expression. "Yeah, that subject is way better."

"Well," Bellamy says, holding his arms up. "I tried at least!"

"The food here is insane by the way," Harper chimes in, winking at Clarke's grateful expression.

The rest of the table chimes in with their agreement and normal breakfast chatter resumes shortly after.

It was the perfect kind of morning.

 **X**

A.N. Up next: Drunk Lexa!


	4. and Bedrooms

A.N. 1: I can honestly say that I've never been so completely devastated by a TV character death the way I was last night. It wasn't her death, but the build-up and the promise of maybe someday that absolutely killed me. And for such a stupid reason. Also another dead lesbian on TV. So fucking mad!

The good news is that Lexa can live in all of us, and we can give her a much better someday than she got on the show.

A.N. 2: Drunk Lexa, as promised.

XXXX

"Hello?" Clarke mumbles into the phone, not bothering to look at the screen to see who woke her up at 2 am on her night off.

She's met with a moment of sheer silence, then a long, exaggerated sigh sounds on the other end of the line. Clarke squints as she holds the phone away from her face and notices Lexa's name on the screen.

"Lexa?" she says softly. "You okay?"

Another brooding sigh. "Hello, Clarke."

"Hi, sweetie," Clarke coos, her face slipping into a smile listening to her girlfriend.

Girlfriend.

It was a new title. Something they had just recently decided on. They'd been on a few more dates since the first, with lunch dates and visits to the bar becoming a regular thing throughout the week as well.

"You sound drunk."

"I am," Lexa breathes out, and it's sad and sweet and so adorable. "Anya brought me to a party, and I really want to go home."

"Want me to come get you?" Clarke asks softly, sitting up in bed and glancing around to find some sweats.

"Yes." Her voice _almost_ whines. But even drunk Lexa isn't going to let that happen. "But I don't want you going out alone at night."

"I'll go steal Bellamy from across the hall," Clarke says hurriedly. "Text me the address and then I'll bring you home with me, okay?"

"Okay," Lexa says softly.

"I'll see you soon," Clarke promises softly before she ends the call.

It takes a helluva lot of convincing to get Bellamy out the door five minutes later, but after promising to let him drink on her tab for several nights, he agrees. When they pull up to the address, Clarke sees two figures sitting on the front stoop of a brick, two-story apartment building. Clarke instantly recognizes Lexa and Anya and she throws the cab door open to make her way across the street.

"Come on, you," Anya says, pulling Lexa to her feet, stilling her when she almost tumbles over.

Clarke's face breaks into a grin that she tries to hide when Lexa's eyes meet hers. "Hey, sweetie."

"Clarke," Lexa breathes out softly, wrapping her arms around the blonde and holding her tightly for several long moments.

Clarke feels a warmth flood her insides and she grins, because she absolutely adores the affectionate side of Lexa. Her eyes cut to Anya's over Lexa's shoulder. "Hi, Anya."

"Hey, Clarke," she greets with a soft smile.

"Did you want a ride home?" Clarke asks, motioning vaguely behind her towards the waiting cab when Lexa releases her from the hug. "We can drop you off first?"

"No thanks," she replies, tilting her head back towards the building. "Raven is waiting inside."

"So that's where she went," Clarke realizes, her eyes narrowing, smirking at Anya's blush even in the dark. "Tell her hi for me."

Anya nods and presses a kiss to Lexa's cheek. "See you tomorrow, Lex." She smiles gratefully at Clarke. "Thanks for coming to get her. She was miserable here without you."

"Bye, An," Lexa sighs, tucking in closer to Clarke.

Clarke pulls her close and presses her lips to the other girl's temple. "Come on, sweetie. Let's get you home."

She makes sure that Anya is back inside before they pull away and Lexa curls into her the moment the cab door shuts behind them.

"Hi, Bellamy," Lexa greets as she slides in on the other side of Clarke.

Bellamy smiles tiredly. "Hi, Lexa."

"Thank you for coming," she tells him with a broody sigh. "Clarke is lucky to have you."

He grins. "It's no problem, Lexa."

"I would have invited you, Clarke," Lexa slurs softly.

"Hmm?" Clarke hums as Lexa settles in next to her.

"To the party," Lexa clarifies, her eyes blinking slowly and she reaches for Clarke's hand to weave their fingers together. "I didn't know Anya invited Raven."

"It's okay." She wraps her arms around Lexa as they ride back to her building, and she's so still and quiet on the ride back that Clarke is sure she's fallen asleep against her. Once they arrive and pay for the cab, Clarke glances down to find a very still, but very awake Lexa pressed quietly and gently against her, staring out the window.

"Come on, sweetheart," Clarke says softly, pressing a kiss to the crown of her head.

They split up with Bellamy in the hallway between their apartments, with Clarke thanking him profusely for joining her on her middle of the night journey across town. He waves her off and bids them good morning before Clarke brings her inside.

It hits her the moment she steps through the door that this is the first time that one of them has spent the night with the other, and suddenly she's flooded with nerves. She leads Lexa through the apartment to her bedroom, where she's left on a small lamp next to the bed.

She guides Lexa to the bed and gestures behind her. "Lex, the bathroom is through there. I'm just going to get you some aspirin and some water, okay?"

Lexa nods and grips the edge of the bed to work on toeing off her shoes.

Clarke moves to the kitchen and fills a glass of water from the pitcher in the fridge. She grabs the bottle of aspirin and shakes a few out before shutting out the light and double-checking the front door is locked. She shuts off the rest of the lights as she moves back to the bedroom.

Lexa is lying back against the bed. Her shoes are in a pile at her feet and she's managed to remove her jacket and toss it down next to them.

"Here you go, sweetie," Clarke tells her softly. "Sit up so you can drink some water."

It seems to take great amounts of effort for Lexa to roll herself over so she can sit up, and it takes everything inside Clarke not to laugh at her adorableness. "Thank you," she says softly.

Clarke watches her swallow the pain relievers and once she's satisfied that Lexa will finish the glass of water, she moves to the closet to find her something to wear. She gathers another soft sleep shirt and a pair of shorts and a pair of sweats, not sure how Lexa normally sleeps.

"Shorts or pants?" Clarke asks, holding up both once she emerges from her walk-in.

Lexa simply shakes her head and reaches for the t-shirt. She stands and strips off her white top, making Clarke smirk and blush and turn away in the same second, her heart skipping a beat thinking about the tattoo she spied that ran the length of the other girl's spine.

She turns back when she hears rustling and her smirk widens when she spies Lexa's jeans, shirt and bra joining the rest of her clothes next to the bed and Lexa crawling into the bed on the opposite side that Clarke usually occupies.

"Okay then," Clarke whispers with another adoring smile. She slides her sweats off and crawls into bed. She flips on the small TV resting on the dresser across the room and turns off the lamp, leaving them in near-darkness.

"This okay?" Clarke asks quietly, turning her head to find Lexa turned on her side towards her, both hands tucked under the pillow. She nods silently and reaches out to wrap her fingers around the crook of Clarke's elbow.

Clarke leans over to press her lips against Lexa's forehead and then to her lips. "Night, sweetie."

"Goodnight, Clarke," Lexa breathes before she drifts off.

XXXXX

Clarke wakes several hours later with the knowledge that Lexa is a human furnace while she sleeps.

And she's apparently the big spoon.

She's also soft and sweet and pressed so close, but Clarke is literally sweating lying next to her with only a sheet drawn up to their hips. She eyes the switch on the wall and the chain on the ceiling fan above her longingly, wishing she had some sort of way to trigger the fan without waking the girl next to her, who is wrapped around her so carefully.

Lexa suddenly mumbles in her sleep and twitches, rolling away from her, and Clarke carefully sneaks out of bed to flip on the fan. She pauses for a moment and slips into the bathroom to brush her teeth before she crawls back between the sheets. She rolls onto her right side, eyes closing briefly at the relief of the fan cooling her body quickly, and she lets her eyes scan the girl next to her.

Lexa's brow pinches in her sleep and she scoots closer to Clarke, who watches goosebumps rise on the skin of her right arm, and Clarke's fingers itch to reach out and touch her.

Clarke can hear the subtle change in her breathing that tells her Lexa is waking up, and she watches as the other girl comes to slowly, like she's desperately hanging on to every last moment of sleep.

A crease appears in Lexa's brow, and Clarke gives in to the urge to touch her, reaching out to slide her hand over Lexa's hip. She smiles when the other girl curls into her body almost immediately, and she's warmed again by her natural body heat.

Lexa's eyes open slowly to find Clarke watching her with a warm smile. She smiles sleepily and her expression turns rather sheepish. She pulls the sheet up over her mouth. "Good morning. Please tell me you have an extra toothbrush?"

Clarke laughs, her voice deep and scratchy from sleep, and Lexa shivers next to her. "Under the sink."

Lexa jumps out of bed, suddenly realizing she's only in a t-shirt and panties. "I would be embarrassed, but you clearly saw me like this last night."

"I didn't mind the view," Clarke tells her with a flirty smile as she watches Lexa move towards the bathroom, blushing the entire way.

She docks her phone in the stand next to the bed. She scans her playlists to find something suitable for lounging, finding one that she loves to paint to, and she presses play, letting the sounds quietly fill the room around her.

"I like your bedroom," Lexa says quietly as she appears in the doorway. Her eyes scan the greyish blue walls and white curtains. The style is simple with a hint of femininity that is so distinctly Clarke. There are several paintings and sketches hanging on each wall and photos are tucked into the corner of every conceivable picture frame that contain the familiar faces of her friends, and a few faces she has yet to meet.

"Thanks," Clarke tells her with another warm smile, eyeing the other girl's legs as she moves back around the bed to slide in beside her.

"I'd say I like your place, but I don't really remember what it looks like from last night," Lexa tells her, rolling on her side to face Clarke. She's silent a moment, shaking her head with a sigh. "Thank you for picking me up. And I'm sorry I called you so late." She presses a hand to her forehead. "Oh, Bellamy too. I'm so embarrassed."

"Don't be." Clarke mirrors her position and reaches out to rake her fingers through Lexa's hair, pushing it off her face gently. Her palm comes to rest along Lexa's neck, allowing the pad of her thumb to trace over the other girl's jaw. "It's okay. I liked having you here last night."

Lexa smiles Clarke's favorite shy smile then and it makes her heart thump in her chest. Suddenly Clarke lifts to one elbow, leaning over the other girl, smirking when Lexa's breathing catches in her throat. She kisses Lexa like she can't wait another moment to. It's soft and warm and so sweet that she holds the kiss. And holds it. And holds it.

Lexa's tongue lazily presses to deepen the kiss, and Clarke responds immediately, warmth flooding her when she suddenly feels Lexa's hands on her back, dancing up her spine and fisting in her thin t-shirt, pulling her closer. They exchange several slow-burning kisses, knowing neither of them has anywhere to be.

Clarke shifts when hands gently tug her even closer, so she's lying fully on top of Lexa's prone body. Her head spins as she feels a leg slide up and over hers, keeping her close. She's pulled into another dizzying kiss and when it breaks, Lexa presses her forehead gently against Clarke's.

Clarke smiles down at her. "Hi," she says softly, unable to resist stealing another long kiss.

"Hi." Lexa's eyes area absolutely blazing, and it's all Clarke can do not to lose herself in the girl beneath her until the sun goes back down.

But she wants this to be slow. She wants to really mean something to Lexa before they take that step.

"Can we just make out all day?" Clarke says softly.

Lexa's eyes roll back for a moment and she's suddenly smiling up at Clarke. "If that's as far as you want this to go, you're going to have to stop talking to me with your sexy morning voice."

Clarke laughs and she feels Lexa shudder beneath her again. "My lips are sealed," she whispers purposely.

"That's not really any better," Lexa tells her, pressing their lips together, letting her fingers scratch lazily down Clarke's back.

"Mmm," Clarke hums softly, smirking at the fact that even her innocent hum sounds throaty.

"Stop that!" Lexa laughs then. A full head-tilted-back-eyes-shining-everything-is-suddenly-amazing laugh, and that is the exact moment that Clarke realizes it.

She's going to fall insanely hard for Lexa Woods.

But, if she's truly honest with herself, she realizes she already has.

XXXX

A.N. Up next, Abby's first appearance in this universe.


	5. Of Druggings

XXXX

Clarke opens her eyes slowly. She blinks several times to try to get her bearings because the only thing she's able to process is how horrible she feels. A wave of nausea hits her hard and she tries desperately to swallow it down because her head is thundering and she isn't entirely sure she could even get out of bed. She rolls over slowly onto her back and catches sight of someone in her peripheral vision.

Lexa is fast asleep in the armchair next to the bed, her bare feet propped on the bed, legs crossed at her ankles and a blanket draped over her lap. She's still in her dress from the night before and one thin strap hangs delicately off her shoulder. Clarke bites her lip thinking about that damn strap.

 _Clarke pulls her front door open to find three smiling faces on the other side. Raven, Anya and Lexa, all dressed to the nines for the club, Lexa and Anya in short dresses and high heels and Raven in slacks to keep attention off her brace, all of them with their hair and make up done. But all Clarke sees is the faint dusting of glitter across Lexa's skin and she suddenly has a nearly uncontrollable desire to lean forward and kiss the glitter away._

 _Before she can move, Lexa takes two steps closer and presses a kiss to her lips, running a hand over her hair and cradling the back of her head gently. "Hi."_

 _"Hi," Clarke greets with a grin. She remains so close for a few glorious moments before backing into the apartment and leaving the door open. "Just let me grab my bag."_

 _She grins as she listens to Anya and Raven teasing Lexa for her greeting._

 _"Where are O and Lincoln?" Clarke asks as she emerges from the bedroom. Her eyes zero in on the left strap of Lexa's dress, hanging teasingly off her shoulder. She moves to Lexa's side, sliding the strap back into place, allowing her fingers to trail over the soft curve of her shoulder as she does._

 _"Meeting us there," Raven tells her. She rolls her eyes. "Seriously, can you two just get it over with so we don't have to witness the eye-fucking all night?"_

 _"Right now?" Clarke says, a challenge in her eye, motioning to her bedroom._

 _"Yeah right," Anya sighs. "We might have time if there was any way in hell you could do it quickly, but something tells me that you two would have to get your 'slow and sweet' out before we move on to quickies."_

 _"Agreed." Raven rolls her eyes. "But I'm still tempted to say yes. It's sort of sickening."_

 _"It's nice to know you two have given this so much thought," Clarke says wryly. She smacks Raven on her good hip gently with her bag. "Let's just go." She waves them all out of the apartment, smiling at Anya as she does. "Hi, Anya."_

 _Anya grins and grabs Raven's hand. "Hi, Clarke. Love your dress. Don't you love her dress, Lex?"_

 _"You look beautiful," Lexa says softly, her eyes shyly locked on the floor._

 _Clarke approaches her slowly, cupping her chin gently to lift her gaze from the floor. When green eyes meet hers, she presses their lips together. "Thank you. It goes without saying that you do, too. All of you, in fact."_

 _"Turn off the charm, Griff," Raven warns playfully, earning another swat. "You've got a ball and chain now."_

 _Clarke's eyes narrow dangerously, but her lips are trying desperately to turn off her smile. "You're lucky we're in mixed company right now."_

 _"Why is that?" Raven teases back. "Would you punish me?" This makes them all laugh._

 _"No, I'd punch you," Clarke says as she locks her door._

 _"Careful, Lexa," Raven sing-songs. "It seems Griff might like it rough."_

 _Their laughter follows them down the hall._

Clarke blinks again, trying to clear some of the haze. Then her stomach rolls. Then it heaves, and she realizes she only has a few seconds before she's going to throw up. Her whole body sways as she gets to her feet. She can feel the alcohol in her system making her head spin as she jolts towards the bathroom.

She barely has time to fall to her knees before she empties her stomach. It comes in horrible, lurching waves, burning her throat and her nose, and making her eyes tear.

Her hands are shaking as she depresses the handle and moves to the sink. She washes her hands, and splashes cold water on her face before she brushes her teeth and blows her nose. There's a knock on the door leading from her bathroom to the living room and when Clarke pulls it open, she's surprised to find her mother on the other side.

"Mom?" she croaks. "What are you doing here?" Instead of responding, Abby pulls her into a warm hug, cradling the back of her head.

Clarke sinks into the embrace. It's been so long since her mother held her like this, and she feels so terrible at the moment that she nearly breaks down into tears.

"How are you feeling?" Abby asks quietly, squeezing her gently before releasing her. She cradles Clarke's face in her palms and lets her eyes wander over her daughter's face. Her thumb brushes gently over the slope of her eyebrow and she winces. "You've broken some blood vessels."

"I feel awful," Clarke says softly. "What happened?"

Abby glances in the direction of the bedroom as she releases Clarke and grasps her hand, silently pulling her towards the kitchen. Clarke notices the pillow and blanket on the couch, indicating that her mother slept in her apartment the night before.

Clarke takes a seat at the kitchen table while her mother moves around quietly. Suddenly there's a glass of water and several pills on the table before her. She chews the Dramamine first, then pops the aspirin.

"Think you can hold those down?" Abby says as she pops some bread into the toaster.

Clarke shakes her head. "I have no idea." She presses her fingers into her temples to try to massage away some of the headache. She thinks back to the night before and struggles to remember anything past her third drink.

"Your friends called me last night because they thought you were drugged, Clarke," Abby says, getting right to the point. "And I happen to agree with them."

"Drugged?" Clarke repeats, her forehead creased. That would certainly explain her total blackout of the night before.

Abby reaches for the penlight on the table and checks Clarke's pupils, then slides a thermometer under her tongue. "How much do you remember?" she asks gently.

 _The club is loud and crowded, typical for a Saturday night downtown. The music is pulsing through Clarke as they make their way into the main part of the club. She glances back and notices Lexa dancing playfully with Anya and it makes her grin, because she doesn't get to see the silly side of her girlfriend as much as she would like._

 _"I'll get drinks" she calls out over the music. "You guys grab a table."_

 _Octavia grabs her hand and pulls her towards the bar. "Me too."_

 _Clarke glances over her shoulder at Lexa watching her go. She winks, making Lexa smile and turns back as she nearly collides with her friend, who has stopped at the bar._

 _They're both beautiful, so they pretty much get served right away and as Clarke is waiting to pay for the round, two guys approach and invade their space._

 _"Hi," one says, to Clarke's left. His friend is flanking Octavia._

 _She gives him a short, polite smile. "Hi."_

 _"What's your name?" he asks._

 _"Clarke."_

 _"You are really beautiful, Clarke" he says._

 _"You both are," the other guy says._

 _Clarke's jaw clenches and she rolls her eyes. "Does that line ever work?"_

 _"Sometimes," he replies with a grin. "I'm David, and this is Jason."_

 _Clarke does her best to smile politely at Jason, but her shots arrive and she reaches forward to hand over her card to pay for the drinks._

 _"Oh my God, let's go," Octavia whispers to her, leaning in close. "These two are totally creeping me out."_

 _"Let me buy your drinks," David suggests, smiling in a way he must think it flirty._

 _"No thanks," Clarke tells him. "It's my round, and I'm buying for my girlfriend, her boyfriend," she says with a nod of her head at the girl beside her, "and the rest of our friends."_

 _"Who are waiting for us right there," Octavia tells them, stepping closer to Clarke, who wraps an arm around her immediately, when Jason steps closer to her._

 _The guys glance over their shoulder to see the other four watching carefully._

 _Jason takes a step back and holds his hands up in a playful gesture. "Sorry about that. We'll leave you to your friends."_

 _"Have a good night," Clarke tells him as she and Octavia gather the shots and head to the table._

 _"What was his line?" Lincoln asks with a smirk as he accepts his drink from Octavia._

 _"His line?" Octavia asks asks._

 _"His pick up line," Lincoln clarifies with a grin._

 _Clarke rolls her eyes. "They told us we're beautiful."_

 _Lincoln laughs. "He expected that to work? Lazy game, bro."_

 _"Everything okay?" Lexa asks, her eyes scanning Clarke's for a moment before they drift over her shoulder to where Clarke assumes the two guys must have gone._

 _"Fine," Clarke tells her, handing out shots. She kisses Lexa quickly because it's not lost on her that Lexa could have responded the same way she had the first night at The Ark and tried to come to her rescue. But she trusted Clarke to be able to handle herself, and it means everything to her._

 _"Thank you for the drink," Lexa says, pulling her close enough that she can ghost her lips over the shell of her ear. Her tone is so innocent, but she senses that Lexa knows exactly what their closeness is doing to her._

 _It makes Clarke shiver and kiss her again because Lexa smells so good, and if all goes according to plan tonight, she'll have Lexa in her bed in a few short hours and it will be anything but innocent._

 _They tip back their shots and Octavia and Lincoln head straight for the dance floor. Clarke watches as Octavia suddenly seems to be the envy of almost every girl on the dance floor, and she has to admit the two of them have great chemistry and they look amazing dancing together._

 _"Do you want to dance?" Lexa murmurs in her ear._

 _Clarke looks up at her through her lashes. "I'm not much of a dancer, to be honest."_

 _Lexa smirks, and suddenly she transforms before Clarke's eyes to the confident, sexy, in-charge Lexa, and it nearly takes her breath away. "Dance with me."_

 _Clarke nods rather dumbly and follows Lexa out to the dance floor, where Lexa finds a spot not too far from Lincoln and Octavia. She turns and pulls Clarke into her arms and begins to sway to the dark, down-tempo song blaring trough the speakers around them._

 _Lexa's hands are low on her back, their bodies pressed together tightly. They dance cheek to cheek for several songs until Raven and Anya interrupt with another round of drinks. They stand in a tight circle and tip back their glasses before they begin dancing as a group._

 _Clarke laughs when Lincoln dances over to her and pulls her into his arms to dance with him. She glances over his shoulder to find Lexa dancing with Anya, watching her with bright, twinkling eyes. Octavia suddenly appears behind her, hands low on her hips as they sway to the rhythm of the bass-heavy track playing. Clarke spins in Lincoln's arms and pulls Octavia close for a few beats, locking eyes with Lexa, who is watching with rapt fascination as she and Octavia dance together._

 _She smirks and reaches a hand out to Lexa, curling a finger at her playfully. She slides out from between Lincoln and Octavia and sighs happily when Lexa pulls her in close to her body._

 _"Come home with me tonight," Clarke says, her voice low and hot in Lexa's ear._

 _Lexa pulls back to nod, eyes blazing like she knows exactly what's being asked. Clarke presses an urgent kiss to her lips, pulling away after a few short moments, smirking at Lexa's bewildered expression._

 _She suddenly catches sight of Raven limping off the dance floor and she feels Lexa moving next to her before she can even process that she's following Raven off the dance floor, and tugging Clarke along with her._

 _"Rave?" Clarke asks, taking a seat on Raven's good side, opposite Anya._

 _"I'm okay," Raven assures them. Her face pinches and she presses her palm to a spot above her knee._

 _"That doesn't seem okay to me," Anya tells her._

 _"We should go," Clarke suggests. She glances up to find Lexa nodding._

 _"I'll tell Lincoln," Lexa says._

 _"We're not leaving," Raven insists before she can get too far away. She chugs the last of her drink on the table. "It's just a little sore. I'm fine."_

 _"Raven-" Clarke loves Raven like a sister, but her stubborn streak is something to be reckoned with. There is never any arguing with it._

 _"No, Griff," Raven tells her. "I want to stay."_

 _Clarke stares at her for a moment, taking in Raven's determined expression, and she nods. "Alright."_

 _"Everything okay?" Octavia asks as she and Lincoln reappear at the table._

 _"Just peachy," Raven answers._

 _"Hey, guys," a voice cuts in, and they all look up to find the same two guys from the bar earlier._

 _"Did you not get the hint earlier?" Octavia snaps. "None of us is interested."_

 _"We just wanted to buy you guys a round to make up for the mix up earlier," Jason says. He places several shots on the table before them._

 _"It was a misunderstanding," David says._

 _Clarke watches Anya and Lincoln exchange a glance._

 _"Thanks?" Raven says, reaching for hers and downing it immediately._

 _"Bottoms up," the first guy says, holding his glass up to everyone at the table. "Come on, let's drink!"_

 _David hands a shot to Clarke and to Lexa, holding his own up in a toast. "Cheers."_

 _Clarke stares at it for a moment and taps the rim of her glass to Lexa's, holding her gaze over the rim of the glass. "Cheers."_

"I remember having three drinks," Clarke says, her brow creased as she tries desperately to grasp to any memories from the latter half of the night. "Nothing after the third one, and there's no way three drinks did that to me."

"I agree," Abby says, placing a plate with plain toast down in front of her. "Try to eat something, sweetheart."

"Thank you," Clarke says, biting gingerly into her toast. She's still not sure she'll be able to hold it down. "I guess you met Lexa."

"I did," Abby confirms, glancing in the direction of the bedroom. "She refused to leave your side all night." She watches Clarke carefully for a moment. "Why didn't you tell me you were dating someone?"

Clarke lets one shoulder rise and fall in a lazy shrug, not meeting her mother's eyes. "It's new."

"Judging by the way she looks at you, it didn't seem that way," Abby tells her with a warm smile. "She's very sweet, Clarke. She's polite, and kind, and she seems to really care about you. She was terrified last night."

Clarke's heart aches thinking about how scared she would have been if the tables had been turned, but her face shifts into a small smile just thinking about the other girl. "I really like her, mom."

Abby reaches over the counter and place a hand over one of Clarke's. "I'm really happy for you, sweetheart."

They exchange a real smile, and it makes Clarke feel better, warmer than she'd maybe like to admit. Because it makes her feel guilty that she's pushed her mother so far away since her father died. She tells herself it's because her mother hasn't looked at her the same way in two years, but she knows deep down that's not really the case.

Clarke's thoughts are suddenly put on hold when her mouth traitorously starts to water, and her stomach heaves horribly again. "Oh God," she mumbles, sprinting for the bathroom.

Her stomach heaves on its own accord as her knees crack rather painfully against the bathroom tile, and she wonders briefly how there's anything left to come back up.

Suddenly there are warm hands gathering her hair at the nape of her neck, and one hand holds the ponytail back while the other rubs soft circles against her back. She feels knees press gently against her hips when Lexa squats down behind her.

"You're okay," Lexa says softly.

Clarke stills for a moment, breathing heavily.

"Think you're done?" Lexa asks. When Clarke nods, she helps her stand and waits patiently for Clarke to clean herself up again.

Clarke turns and looks up at her, leaning against the counter, embarrassment written clearly all over her features. "Clearly I saved all my best date material for last night."

"Come here." Lexa reaches for her and pulls her into a long hug. "I was really worried about you." She hums and pulls away just enough that she can press the back of her hand against Clarke's neck and face. "You're still really warm. Is your mother still here?"

"In the kitchen," Clarke replies with a nod. She turns to look in the mirror, frowning as she leans close enough to see the broken blood vessels, not only along her eyebrows, but now in her eyes as well. "Sorry you had to meet like that. Like this."

"It's fine." Lexa presses one palm to her cheek and kisses the other cheek. Her eyes skate over Clarke's features, a frown pulling at her lips at the sight of her poor eyes. "Do you want to try to sleep more?"

"Yes," Clarke replies instantly. "Let me tell mom." They make their way into the kitchen where Abby is sitting with a mug of coffee and her cell phone, and she glances up when she hears their footsteps.

"Feeling any better?" Abby asks, rising to her feet to approach Clarke.

"A little," Clarke says.

Lexa releases her hand and takes a step back. She turns to make a cup of coffee, silently watching from the corner of her eye as Abby presses a hand to Clarke's forehead.

"You still feel really warm." Abby frowns. "But that's pretty normal."

"I think I just need to sleep it off," Clarke tells her.

Abby searches her face for a moment and gives her a soft smile. "Okay, honey. I can take a hint."

"Not a hint, mom," Clarke replies, just barely keeping herself from rolling her eyes, because she hates the space between them, and really wants to try to fix it. "I'm just exhausted."

Abby seems to sense her longing for sleep, because she presses her palm to Clarke's cheek again and nods. "I'd like to have you two over for dinner soon. Bring your other friends, too if you want."

Clarke nods. "Sounds good. Thanks, mom. For everything."

Abby heads towards the front door with the other two trailing behind her. She turns and pulls Clarke into a warm hug. "Call me later, okay?" Clarke nods against her chest and stays put a few moments longer.

Abby surprises them both when she pulls Lexa into a tight hug too. "Thank you for taking care of her, Lexa."

Stunned, Lexa hugs her back. "Of course. It was nice to meet you."

"You too, honey." Abby releases her with a smile at them both. "You girls get some rest. I'll talk to you later."

"I think I want to shower," Clarke says once the door closes. "Then sleep for a few hours." She moves to her closet and pulls out a soft sleep shirt, handing it to Lexa. "So you can change out of your dress." She gestures towards the closet. "If you need anything else, just grab it." This earns her another silent nod. It makes her frown, but the smell of her own hair has her moving towards the bathroom.

Twenty minutes later Clarke is towel drying her hair and in fresh clothes and she finds Lexa lying in bed staring silently up at the ceiling. She folds a dry towel out over her pillow and crawls into bed next to her, smiling when Lexa turns towards her and scoots in close.

She reaches out to sweep dark hair out of her eyes. "What's on your mind?"

"Your mother is so nice," Lexa replies almost instantly, and she sounds so lost, and so young. She blushes. "You're just really lucky."

"I know." Clarke's heart aches and she pulls Lexa close, winding her arms tightly around her. "She loves you, you know."

There's a beat of silence and Lexa looks up at her with just enough hope bubbling up through the surface of her expression that it breaks Clarke's heart.

"Really?" she asks.

Clarke leans forward to press their lips together slowly. "Really." _And I think I kind of do too._

The thought hits her from out of nowhere, but really she feels like it's been inside her since the moment they met, just biding its time until just the right moment.

Lexa scoots closer into her arms and Clarke hugs her tightly to her body, tangling their legs and pressing a kiss to her forehead.

X

They're awoken a few hours later by Clarke's phone blowing up. Clarke rolls over and glances at the clock, noting it says 1:00 on the dot, so she's sure her friends have been under strict orders not to call until at least then.

Lexa stirs next to her and wakes slowly, as she often does, content to burrow further into Clarke's body.

 _You okay?_ Octavia.

 _Griff! Call us when you're up. We camped at Bell's._ Raven.

 _Please come get them now. I love them, but they're making me crazy._ Harper.

 _I'm going to dangle Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum out the window by their socks if they don't get out in the next 10 minutes._ Bellamy.

Clarke snorts out a laugh and responds to Bellamy first. _Send them for breakfast, then come over. We're awake._ Then Octavia. _I've felt better._

Octavia responds first. _We're picking up brunch, then we'll be over. Need anything specific?_

 _Sprite. Thank you._

"How are you feeling?" Lexa murmurs, winding an arm around Clarke and pressing her lips to the back of Clarke's neck, then nuzzling the skin there softly with her nose.

"Still pretty awful actually," Clarke rasps. "But the gang is bringing over brunch. Maybe it'll help."

"Oh," Lexa says, releasing Clarke slowly. Her brows pinch in a frown and she sits up like she's getting out of bed. "Should I go?"

"No," Clarke laughs, tugging Lexa back down to the mattress. "You're obviously invited. Stay, please?"

"Of course," Lexa answers with a quick grin, dropping back to her pillow to pull Clarke close again.

"Oh boy," Clarke mumbles as even the movement jostles everything inside her, making her pray that she isn't going to continue puking up her organs. "Easy. I'm afraid too much jostling might make me go all Exorcist again. And I'm really sick of throwing up."

"Can I get you anything?" Lexa mumbles into her shoulder.

Clarke shakes her head, pulling Lexa closer. "I just want you right now."

Half an hour later Lexa pulls open the front door and she's surprised by hugs from each of Clarke's friends in turn. It makes her smile shyly and follow them deeper into the apartment to where Clarke is sitting on the couch with a blanket tucked around her.

Lexa hangs back and watches them for a moment. Octavia presses a kiss to Clarke's cheek and hugs her tightly. "You scared the shit out of us last night."

"I know," Clarke says softly. "I'm sorry. Where are Lincoln and Anya?" she asks, noting the absence of her friends' other halves.

Octavia juts a thumb in the general direction of outside. "Doing that charity thing. Cutting hair at the women's shelter."

Clarke's eyes cut to Lexa, her expression kind of crushed. Lexa had been stressing for weeks over the charity idea she had pitched to Anya. It was sort of her baby and she was missing it. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you to miss it."

Lexa shakes her head as she approaches. She runs a hand over Clarke's hair, taking a seat on the arm of the couch next to her. "You're way more important to me."

Clarke holds her stare for a few more moments, a grateful smile on her face, until Raven drops down next to her. "Are you okay?" she asks as she hugs the blonde.

"I'll be fine, Rave," Clarke assures her. She's relieved that her friend seems to be much more pain-free than she was the night before.

"Hey, Griff," Harper says, smacking a kiss to her cheek. She frowns. "Oh, you're really warm, sweetie."

"Mom said it's normal," Clarke tells her with a shrug, earning a relieved smile in return.

Bellamy squeezes her shoulder. "Glad you're okay, Clarke." He smiles when she covers his hand with hers and gives it a squeeze. He moves to the kitchen with the food.

"Think you can keep anything down?" Lexa asks softly once Raven and Octavia get up to follow the food.

Clarke shrugs, looking up at her rather helplessly. "I can try?"

"Sit tight," Lexa says, pinching her chin affectionately and pressing their lips together.

Clarke waits on the couch for her friends to return. The windows are open and it's a beautiful, breezy day. She's got another one of her favorite playlists filling the room, and she's warm and comfortable on the couch. She nearly dozes off until she hears Lexa and Raven laughing about something in the kitchen and it makes her heart swell in her chest.

"Abby dropped by and said we should let you sleep," Octavia explains as she squishes in next to Clarke on the couch. "She said you were mostly feeling better." She studies Clarke's face. "Damn, Griff, your eyes look terrible."

"Let me see," Harper requests as she settles into her seat across from the couch. She leans forward across the coffee table and winces. "Ouch. That must have been some violent puking."

"Exorcist?" Bellamy asks with a wince.

"Exorcist," Clarke confirms with a nod.

"Ouch," he says. "We've all been there."

"Just minus the date rape drugs," Octavia points out. She freezes and her eyes cut to Raven, who is acting like she didn't even hear what was said.

A denial kind of day it seems, Clarke thinks to herself. She exchanges a glance with Octavia.

Lexa brings her back a plate with the usual brunch fare and a glass of ice water, and her stomach tries to rebel immediately. She can feel Lexa's eyes on her and she glances up to make a face that clearly says I don't know about this.

"You should really try to eat." Lexa tugs affectionately on the end of Clarke's hair and presses a kiss to her temple. "Do you need anything else?"

"I'm good," Clarke says with a shake of her head. She smiles up at the other girl gratefully.

Lexa winks at her before she turns to return to the kitchen.

"God, Griff, how do you not just swoon any time she opens her mouth? Or looks at you?" Octavia exclaims quietly once Lexa is out of ear shot. "Like, can she turn off the heart-eyes? It's distracting." As an afterthought, "and kind of confusing."

"Shut up," Clarke replies with a roll of her eyes. "I think she's sweet."

"Oh, that goes without saying," Harper says with a grin. "But I agree. She totally just made me swoon just then."

Bellamy raises his hand, but doesn't at all seem phased by this information. "I'd like to remind you that I'm right here."

"Oh you're totally hot, babe," Harper tells him, blowing a kiss his way. "But holy smokes, Lexa knows how to turn it on. Please bang her already, Griff."

"Yeah, maybe she'll turn it down a notch if you do," Raven adds with a smirk.

"Fat chance," Octavia argues. "I'm not sure she knows how to turn it down with this one around," she says, jutting a thumb at the blonde next to her.

"Trust me, it isn't because I don't want to," Clarke tells them quietly. "I wanted it to be last night, but that didn't turn out exactly the way I hoped."

Raven snorts. "That's an understatement."

"Know what I can't figure out?" Bellamy asks pointedly around a mouth of scrambled eggs, when he spies Lexa approaching. He watches her reclaim her seat before he continues his thought. "Why would someone drug you if you were with a group of friends? Like, did he think you guys wouldn't take care of her if she got totally fucked up, and he'd have his chance? I can't figure it out."

"Seriously, why waste the roofie?" Raven asks. Her face pales when she realizes what she said. "I totally didn't mean it like that. Just, why slip a girl drugs who is with a lot of people instead of someone who's alone?" Her face crumples. "Wow, that didn't make it any better, did it?"

"We understand what you're saying, Raven," Lexa says with a kind smile, letting her off the hook.

"Oh thank goodness." Raven smiles gratefully at her.

"What the hell happened last night?" Clarke finally asks. She isn't entirely sure she really wants the whole story, but she's dying to know what went down. "I remember dancing. Then those guys bought us drinks. That's all I remember."

 _Lexa manages to get Clarke back on the dance floor once they've toasted with the strangers. They're dancing close for a few songs when Lexa suddenly notices Clarke is practically draped over her._

 _"Clarke?" she asks softly._

 _Clarke's head lolls back and she blinks slowly several times like she's trying to focus on Lexa. Her movements are slow and sloppy, like she's hammered, and it has alarm bells blaring in her head because they've had the same amount to drink and she barely has a buzz._

 _"I'm really fucked up, Lex," Clarke slurs as Lexa pulls her close._

 _"I know, baby," Lexa says, trying not to panic as she gathers Clarke's body close to hers and begins to guide them through the crowd and back to the table. "Come on."_

 _"Is she alright?" Anya asks immediately, standing to help Lexa guide Clarke into the booth._

 _Clarke collapses heavily into the booth and her head drops back and eyes close. Lexa kneels down next to her and cradles Clarke's lolling head in her hands. She notices her pupils are blown wide and she presses two fingers to her neck to take her pulse._

 _"Alcohol didn't do this," Lexa says. She glances over both shoulders trying to locate the guys that bought them the drinks. "I think she's been drugged." She stands upright and immediately Clarke's head is pressed against her stomach. She rests a hand on the back of her head and one on her shoulder trying to keep her from collapsing again._

 _"Clarke?" Raven says, bending to look in her eyes. "Can you hear me?"_

 _Clarke seems to stare right through her, blinking slowly. "Raven."_

 _"We should take her to the hospital," Lexa says._

 _"No," Raven and Octavia both reply instantly._

 _"Clarke hates hospitals," Raven says._

 _"I don't care," Lexa argues. "Something is wrong and we need to get her to a doctor." She leans down to Clarke and presses a palm to her cheek. "Clarke, look at me. Try to stay awake."_

 _"The last time she was in a hospital her father died," Raven says to her quietly. "She will freak out if she wakes up in a hospital."_

 _"So we're supposed to just do nothing?" Lexa exclaims, trying to tramp down on her panic._

 _"I'll call her mom," Octavia suggests, noting Lexa's watery gaze when green eyes turn her way. "Let's get Clarke home and I'll call Abby. Okay?" She looks between them, brows raised in question. Lexa and Raven both nod once and Octavia sighs with relief. "Lincoln, can you carry her?"_

 _"Yeah," he says, leaning over to scoop her up. "Run ahead and see if you can get a cab."_

 _Anya and Raven hurry towards the exit leaving Lexa with Lincoln and Clarke, Octavia trailing behind them as she dials Abby on her cell._

"It happened really fast," Lexa tells her later that afternoon. The windows are still open and the air has started to get chilly. The others left after a few hours, wanting to give Clarke time to recoup. They're lying on Clarke's bed on top of the blankets, Clarke on her right side, pressed against Lexa, who is propped up on her left side, dragging her fingers through Clarke's hair, scratching at her scalp lightly with each pass. "One minute you were fine, and the next you could barely stand."

"I'm sorry," Clarke whispers.

"It's not your fault." Lexa sighs out a humorless laugh and presses a kiss to her forehead. "It just…scared me."

"Hey," Clarke says softly, reaching for the hand running through her hair. She places it over her heart and presses it flat against her chest. "I'm fine.

Lexa nods, her jaw clenching with every beat of Clarke's heart against her fingertips. Her eyes suddenly pool with unshed tears and that's when it hits Clarke just how scary the night before had been for her.

Clarke feels a surge of emotion and pushes forward to press their lips together and suddenly she's desperate to show Lexa just how fine she is. She deepens the kiss with a rough swipe of her tongue and her hands reach down between them to try to work her t-shirt up and over her head.

"Wait." Lexa blinks at her, like she's just realizing what is happening. "What are you doing?"

"Taking my clothes off," Clarke tells her with a smirk. "And I'm hoping you'll do the same." She leans back enough to pull her t-shirt off and leans in to kiss Lexa again, letting her teeth sink into Lexa's bottom lip before she swipes her tongue out to soothe the bite.

Her hands grip the t-shirt covering Lexa's body and she meets green eyes questioningly. A slight nod has her tugging the garment over dark hair and tossing it to the floor.

She grins and kisses Lexa. "Breathe," she commands softly

Lexa suddenly lets out a shuddery breath and she blinks, staring at Clarke like she can't quite believe that this is happening.

Clarke wraps her arms around Lexa's body, hugging her close and rolling to her back, pulling Lexa fully on top of her. Lexa's knees fall to either side of Clarke's legs and she pushes herself up so she's straddling the other girl. She presses one hand into the mattress next to Clarke's head and allows the other to trail over Clarke's body, down one arm and back up again, then ghosting her fingers over her collarbones. Clarke's hands slide up her arms and try to pull her closer, but Lexa smirks and stays put, content to continue her gentle exploration of Clarke's skin.

Clarke's hands dance down over her ribs, and slide around her back, trying again to pull her closer again. Lexa gives in this time, leaning in close enough to kiss her as her hands begin to work on sliding the sweats off Clarke's hips. Clarke's hands reach for her pants, shaking enough to make it nearly impossible to pull the drawstring free to release them.

Lexa shifts so she can remove Clarke's sweats, then her own, leaving them in their underwear. Clarke sits up and removes her bra with a quick flick of her hand behind her back. Lexa crawls her way back up her body, pressing kisses to rapidly warming skin as she goes. Her nose skims the skin below her navel softly and her lips follow the same trail, teasing and kissing softly.

Clarke winds her fingers through Lexa's hair, hoping to maneuver her head exactly where she wants it, but Lexa seems to have other plans as she continues crawling up Clarke's body until they're face to face. Clarke kisses her, hot and heavy the moment she's close enough, still desperately holding the back of her head. One small tilt of her head allows Lexa's lips to find her neck, and she licks and sucks at her pulse point and manages to find the spot just below her ear that makes her crazy.

Lexa's lips descend lower on her neck, and lower still to the valley between her breasts before she palms one breast fully, letting her fingers tease as her mouth finds Clarke's other breast.

"God, Lexa," Clarke breathes.

Clarke's heels press into the mattress, trying to find some friction and Lexa suddenly smirks up at her and pulls her body away just enough to maintain a teasing sort of pressure.

Clarke nearly growls at the loss of contact and she reaches to unhook Lexa's bra, pulling it from her body the moment she pulls back enough to get it out from between them. Lexa sits up between her raised knees and her hands fall to the hem of her black panties. Her fingers skim the hem, teasing again and Clarke raises her hips when Lexa slowly begins to slide them down her legs so she can toss them on the rapidly growing pile of clothing next to the bed. Her body slides over Clarke's once again, and Clarke's ankles immediately lock at the small of her back as wetness coats her stomach.

Clarke presses her tongue into Lexa's mouth the moment their lips connect and one hand slides around Lexa's middle as the other seeks out Lexa's free hand. Lexa's fingers curl around hers and their joined hands are raised above Clarke's head on her pillow.

Lexa's other hand continues it's slow descent, and she smirks when she finds an apparent tickle spot above Clarke's left hip bone, making her jerk and giggle.

"Sorry," Lexa whispers against her lips.

"Don't be." Clarke shakes her head. "It's supposed to be fun."

Lexa smiles warmly, and kisses her again and she watches Clarke's face as her fingers finally slide through her wetness. A crease appears between her brows and her mouth falls open. Her fingers circle Clarke's clit a few times teasingly before Clarke is suddenly squeezing her close. "Lexa," she whines. "Will you please fuck me already?"

Lexa smirks and presses two fingers into her, earning a gasp. "Only because you asked so nicely."

Clarke's body begins moving against her immediately, setting a quick rhythm that Lexa struggles to keep up with until she shifts and twists her wrist to give herself more leverage.

Clarke moans, hot breath on her ear at the change of angle and her fingers dig deep into the flesh of Lexa's back. Lexa's palm flattens against her clit and she thrusts heavy and deep with every stroke, letting her fingers curl up at just the right moment. "Oh my God," Clarke groans against the side of her neck.

Lexa's forearm begins to burn at the angle her hand is turned, but she won't even entertain the thought of changing a thing because she can feel Clarke clamping down on her fingers and her breathing is frantic and Lexa can tell she's close.

Two more deep thrusts have Clarke's head tilting back into the pillow and she comes moaning Lexa's name. Lexa's fingers slow, but don't stop as Clarke's body twitches beneath hers. Clarke takes in a deep breath and lets it out in a sated sigh, finally meeting Lexa's eyes.

"You have really amazing hands," she whispers, making Lexa smile as she slowly pulls out of her. "I've wanted to tell you that since you washed my hair." Lexa begins to shift off of her, but she holds her tighter. "Stay here, please? Just for a minute."

Lexa nods and kisses her, resting fully over Clarke's body, turning her head so she can press her nose against the blonde's jaw. Clarke's hands skate over her spine, dipping into the soft notches, and through her hair, scratching her scalp lightly with each pass.

Clarke suddenly grins and rolls them over so she's suddenly lying above Lexa's form, smirking at the surprised look in her eye. They're suddenly locked in a long, deep kiss, making Clarke's heart literally skip a beat because she's not sure she's ever felt closer to another soul than she feels right now.

She sits up, straddling Lexa's hips, and the blinds across the window behind her allow the sun to cast tiger stripes across the beautiful body reclined below her. Her fingers slowly trace over Lexa's brow and the slope of her nose, and they skim over the bow of her lips and down her jaw. Her eyes follow her hands as they ghost over delicate collarbones and down her sternum, over her breasts, making Lexa's eyelids flutter beautifully.

They continue down over her ribs and over the soft dip of her belly. They finally stop at the line of the panties Lexa's still wearing. The backs of her fingers trace the line of cotton back and forth, making Lexa bite her lip and her hips jerk. Clarke leans forward on her free hand and kisses her softly, slowly, before she sits up and moves enough that she can hook her fingers under the edges of her panties. Her eyebrows rise with the question, earning a quick nod and suddenly they're being dragged slowly down long, slender legs.

Clarke presses her lips to the inside of each hip bone and down each leg as they go, letting her fingers retrace the path back up her legs as she crawls back up Lexa's body, letting the ends of her hair tease as she kisses her way back up to Lexa's lips, closing her eyes at the desperate kiss she's met with.

Clarke lets her hand skate down over Lexa's body, its destination clear. Lexa grabs her by the wrist before she gets there and Clarke's eyes snap open and lock onto the green eyes above her.

"What is it?" Clarke asks immediately, feeling the other girl tense.

"Just," Lexa starts, biting her lip, "stay outside. Please."

Clarke can't explain how those words affect her, but looking into Lexa's eyes as she says them lets her know that they have far deeper meaning than she knows. She nods and kisses her softly. "Sure, sweetie. Whatever you want."

She holds Lexa's gaze as she sits up, pressing the other girl's knee to the bed so she can slide one leg up and over it. She tugs at the back of Lexa's other knee, pulling it up and over her hip, moving close so their centers are suddenly pressed together.

Clarke smirks when Lexa hisses and her eyes roll back in her head. She begins to rock her hips, biting her own lip at the feeling. She tramps down on her own arousal, knowing she's on a mission to make Lexa moan her name.

She leans back on one hand to gain some leverage, letting her other hand wander over Lexa's skin, palming one breast and teasing, before skimming over her belly and back up to the other breast. Lexa's eyes close and their hips buck in time, moving quicker by the moment.

Suddenly Lexa's body tenses as her orgasm rips through her. Clarke continues her gentle rocking until Lexa collapses back against the pillow. Clarke untangles herself from long, gorgeous legs and crawls back up the bed, yanking the blankets down enough that they can crawl under them.

"Mmm," Lexa hums as Clarke presses against her back and pulls her close, pressing a few soft kisses to her shoulder and neck.

"Mmm good, or mmm bad?' Clarke asks with a grin, propping up on one elbow. Her chin rubs absently along Lexa's shoulder as she waits patiently for a response.

"Mmm amazing," Lexa replies softly, her eyes closed, a grin settling over her face. She rolls to her back so she can meet Clarke's eyes. "You?"

"Agreed," Clarke tells her with a nod and a kiss. She smiles at the droopy eyes that meet hers and she kisses Lexa again, running a hand over her hair. "You should sleep, Lex. I know you didn't get much sleep last night."

Lexa's eyes map her face, a soft smile tugging at her lips and she finally nods. "You'll be here when I wake up, right?"

Clarke feels another surge of emotion at the question, because she knows that Lexa isn't just referring to her physical presence. She slides her arms around Lexa's body, taking the big spoon spot for a change, and pulls her close. "I'm not going anywhere."

Lexa's body completely relaxes then and it's not long before they're both sound asleep.

XXXX

A.N. The end! Of the chapter at least. No one gets shot after they finally sleep together. (yes, I'm still pissed

A.N. 2: I normally don't write explicit-ish love scenes, so if it sucked I'm sorry.


	6. and Declarations

"Sorry we're late!" Clarke calls as she jogs across the street with Lexa trailing after her, trying to keep up. "I'm sorry!"

"We lost track of time," Lexa adds as she drops into a seat at the table and tries to catch her breath.

"Oh, thank God," Raven exclaims after taking one good look at them.

Harper's face breaks out into a slow smile as she glances between the two of them. "You're right," she says to Raven.

"Duh," Raven says, rolling her eyes playfully.

"What are you two talking about?" Clarke asks.

"You two finally did it!" Octavia realizes as she emerges from the restaurant and takes her seat next to Lincoln, who does his best to hide his smirk.

When Lexa sets a rather betrayed look on her, Clarke shakes her head. "I didn't tell them, I swear. I would never do that to you."

"Ha!" Raven exclaims.

"Confirmation," Octavia sing-songs.

"Lost track of time," Harper repeats teasingly, holding up her fingers in air quotes. "You're so easy to read, both of you."

"It was sort of obvious," Lincoln adds with a shrug.

"Not to be rude, but I'm fairly certain we're here for some news that you had to share?" Lexa says pointedly to Harper with a smile.

Harper winks at her. "I'll let you off the hook this time, Lex, but only because you're so new to the group." She glances up at Bellamy, who nods at her happily, and she thrusts her left hand forward to show off a glittering diamond on her ring finger. "We're engaged!"

The entire table explodes with cheers. Each of them exchanges a hug with the happy couple.

Clarke presses a kiss to Harper's cheek. "I'm so happy for you guys."

Lexa hugs Bellamy. "Congratulations, both of you."

Octavia and Bellamy exchange a long hug and it makes the rest of them smile, because the rest of them are all only children, so they all sort of envy the bond the siblings have. When they break apart, Octavia grins up at him. "Proud of you, big brother." She reaches for Harper's hand and squeezes. "You found a good one."

Clarke orders a round of mimosas for the table and they toast properly to the happy couple.

"When did this happen?" Octavia asks.

Harper smiles. "This morning. He made me breakfast in bed. I spilled my orange juice all over the bed, and we were laughing, and he asked me."

Bellamy shrugs. "I had planned on doing it tonight at dinner, but I just looked at her." He stares at her for a minute, a smile on his face, and he reaches out to tuck a long strand of blonde hair behind her ear lovingly. "She was laughing, and she'd never looked more beautiful. I couldn't wait."

A chorus of 'Aww's' breaks out at the table.

"Have you talked about any details yet?" Clarke asks. "Like a date?"

The couple exchanges a glance and both shake their heads. "Nope," Harper says. "We know that it probably won't be until next summer though."

"Lots of time to plan," Octavia says with a nod.

"Oh hey, don't forget that Mom's fundraiser gala is next week," Clarke tells them all, suddenly remembering. "Black tie."

"Yes!" Raven exclaims, pumping her fist in the air. "I love that thing."

"What is this now?" Lexa asks with an amused smile, sipping her coffee.

"Annual fund raiser for the hospital where my mom works," Clarke tells her. "We get to dress up and drink for free. It's fun."

"The food is always so good," Bellamy adds.

"You'll be my date, right?" Clarke says with a flirty grin, looking up at Lexa through her lashes.

Lexa smirks, rolling her eyes playfully. "Is that you asking? Pretty weak game, Griffin. Batting your eyelashes? That's it? A girl likes to feel special."

Clarke's smirk matches her own. "Oh, I'll make you feel special. You just have to say yes."

"Oh my God, please just say yes," Raven begs, covering her ears. "I was wrong. You two are way more disgusting now that you've done it."

"Yes," Lexa tells her with a laugh and takes one last sip of her drink, glancing at her watch, and standing from the table. "Congratulations to you both. I hate to run, but I have an appointment in ten minutes."

"Thanks, Lexa," Harper says, standing to hug her once more.

Clarke watches her hug Bellamy as well, and says her goodbyes to the group. They make their way to the gate leading out of the patio area to the street and Clarke grabs the lapels of Lexa's coat, pulling her close to kiss her. "Call me later?"

Lexa smirks and kisses her again. "Of course. Have fun." She winks and turns to make her way to work.

"Why is she working on a Monday?" Raven asks as soon as she returns. She points at Lincoln. "I thought you were closed?"

"We are," he confirms.

"House call." Clarke takes her seat with a nod. "She knows this woman who's basically on bed rest. She does her hair every other Monday."

"She's so sweet," Harper says with a smile. "She's a keeper, Griff."

"Trust me, I know," Clarke says dreamily.

"Yeah, but come on, how long do you actually plan on keeping her, Clarke?" Bellamy says with a laugh. "You've never let anyone last longer than, what, a month? She's running out of time."

"Bellamy!" Octavia exclaims, slapping him across the shoulder. She glances at Clarke, who's wearing a thunderous expression and seems almost stunned into silence.

"Fuck off, Bell," Clarke says, when she finally does speak. "What kind of thing is that to say?"

"That was out of line, bro," Lincoln says, looking just as annoyed with his friend.

Bellamy glances around at his friends' expressions and rolls his eyes. "Come on, Clarke, seriously. You know you're not the type to settle down, and she's in love with you. It's written all over her face every time she looks at you. You should just cut her loose before you break her heart."

"Fuck you," Clarke spits lowly, trying to keep her voice down since they're in public, but she stands up so abruptly that her chair tips over backwards and draws the attention of several tables around them anyways. "You clearly have no idea how I feel about her if you think that she's the only one that feels that way. How dare you say something like that to me just because I'm not engaged to the first person I dated out of college."

"Clarke-"

"No," Clarke says, cutting him off with a dark glare. "Save it. I don't want to hear anything else you have to say right now." She grabs her bag and picks up her chair, looking at Harper with the most genuine smile she can muster. "Congratulations, Harp. I'm sorry."

"I know." Harper nods. "Thanks, Griff."

"Clarke!" Octavia tries.

"See you guys later."

Clarke is fuming as she stalks the few blocks back to her apartment. She slams the door and leans heavily against it, sliding down the length of the door to collapse in a heap on the floor. Her chin quivers angrily and she does her best to bite back tears, but two rogue traitorous bastards slide down over her cheeks anyways.

She pulls her phone from her pocket and stares at it, fingers hovering over Lexa's speed dial, but she knows she's busy, and she isn't sure that even mentioning this to Lexa is such a good idea. Lexa is aware that Clarke has had her fair share of lovers in the past. It's something they discussed once, and it was never really brought up again. But bringing up something like this; a close friend who has such obvious feelings of doubt about her capacity to hold together a long-term relationship isn't really something she wants to discuss. Ever.

She grabs her sketchbook and takes a seat on the couch, sliding her feet up under her as she flips to a clean page and closes her eyes. In her minds eye she conjures several images of Lexa - smiling, sleeping, laughing - and there are so many to choose from. She eventually settles on one to sketch and she opens her eyes to put the charcoal to paper.

An hour later she's sketched the rough image of Lexa into her book and there's a knock on her door. She takes a deep breath to try to calm herself again in the event that Bellamy has come to argue, or apologize, and she moves towards the door. She breathes a sigh of relief when it's Octavia standing in her doorway.

"Please don't try to justify your brother's bullshit to me, O," Clarke says. "I'm not in the mood."

"I'm not," Octavia says as she shuts the door. "I wanted to see if you're okay."

Clarke sighs and drops back to the couch. "I know what you guys think about me. And about my relationship with Lexa."

"Bell's opinion is his own, trust me," Octavia says. She smiles warmly at the blonde. "I think you and Lexa are great. You really have no idea how happy I am for you."

Clarke is quiet for a moment. "But what if he's right?" She looks up with watery eyes and Octavia scoots across the couch to pull her close. "What if I do break her heart?"

"Griff, I know you're scared," she says softly. "But I've seen the way you look at her, and I know you would never intentionally hurt her. It's clear you're crazy about her."

"Is Harper pissed?" Clarke asks. "I hate that we ruined her big day."

"She's fine," Octavia tells her with a shrug. "Pissed at Bell for being a dick. But I think she's used to it."

Clarke blinks and tears roll over her cheeks again. She swipes them away with the backs of her hands and gets up from the couch. "Can I show you something?"

Octavia's eyebrows rise playfully. "As long as you keep your clothes on. Unless Lexa is okay with that kind of thing."

Clarke lets out a watery laugh and turns towards the bedroom, disappearing for a few moments and returning with something small cupped between both hands. She sits on the couch next to Octavia and pulls her top hand away, revealing a small, black box.

Octavia stares at it for a moment and then meets Clarke's eyes. "I'm flattered, Griff. But I think Linc and Lexa would be really sad if we ran away together."

Clarke remains totally silent, glaring at her playfully. She slips the lid open and a beautiful solitaire diamond glitters up at them.

"It's the diamond my dad gave to my mom," Clarke explains quietly, plucking it from the box to hand over. "I had it put on a platinum setting."

"Wait, does Abby know about this?" Octavia asks, eyes wide as she stares at the ring pinched between her fingers.

"No," Clarke says. "She gave me the ring after he died. She said that they always talked about me eventually having it."

"It's really beautiful, Clarke." Octavia says softly, realizing how much the ring actually means to her friend.

Clarke takes the ring back, staring at it for a moment. "I've known since the day I met Lexa that I want to marry her."

Octavia's eyes go wide and she makes a sound far more girly than either of them will ever admit, and she practically tackles Clarke to the couch hugging her. "Are you going to ask her?"

"No," Clarke replies.

"What?" Octavia releases her from the hug and shoves against her to sit up, making Clarke grunt. "Why not? Isn't that the whole point of the ring?"

"Lexa needs more time," Clarke replies, placing the ring back and shutting the box with a snap. "She needs to trust me to know that I'm not going anywhere before I can even think about asking her to trust me enough to marry me. She only trusts 3 people implicitly. Anya, Tony and Anna."

"Oh my God," Octavia sighs. "Who knew you were so romantic, Griff?"

One corner of Clarke's lips rise in a sort of smile. "Don't say anything to anyone, okay?"

"Yeah," Octavia agrees with a nod. "My lips are sealed." She suddenly grins and tackles Clarke back to the couch, sing-songing about kissing in a tree, making Clarke attempt to put her in a headlock, and that's exactly how Lexa finds them a few minutes later.

Clarke catches the movement out of the corner of her eyes and she looks up to find Lexa watching them wrestling on the couch with one slim brow raised and a smirk. "The door was unlocked, and I could hear yelling and singing, so I wasn't sure what to do."

Clarke completely panics because she still has the ring box in her hand, trapped between their bodies, but she manages uses her body's proximity to Octavia's to shove the ring at her friend in a silent plea for help hiding it.

"My brother was an asshole to your girl this morning," Octavia explains and it makes Clarke cringe, because now there's no hope of keeping that particular conversation to herself. "I came to cheer her up."

"By jumping on her and singing to her?" Lexa asks. She blinks. "You have met her before, right?"

Octavia grins and hops off Clarke, heading towards the bathroom, pocketing the ring box slyly. "Gotta pee, then I'll be out of your hair."

Lexa waits until the door is closed before she toes off her boots and flops down on the couch next to Clarke. Her head falls back against the armrest and her legs across Clarke's lap.

"How did it go?" Clarke asks.

Lexa shrugs, dropping her arm over her eyes. "She seemed okay today. Her husband said they're trying a new treatment tomorrow, so they're hopeful."

"It's a sweet thing you do for her, Lex," Clarke says softly. They're silent for a beat. "You're not going to ask about O's comment about Bellamy?"

Lexa shakes her head, not removing her arm. "If Bellamy said something to upset you and you want to talk about it, we can talk about it. If you don't want to talk about it, I won't make you." She peeks out to smile softly. "I won't push."

Clarke slides out from under Lexa's legs and wedges herself between Lexa's body and the back of the couch, pressing her ear over the other girl's heart.

Octavia emerges from the bathroom and winks at her. "I guess I'll leave you to it. See ya, girls."

"Bye, O!" Clarke calls.

"Bye, Octavia," Lexa replies with a warm smile.

Up until this moment, Clarke was completely convinced that she didn't want to have this conversation, but now that they're here, she kind of can't stop thinking about what Bellamy said to her.

"Can we talk for a minute?" Clarke says. She sits up at the opposite end of the couch and watches Lexa remove the arm from over her eyes and sit up slowly, meeting her gaze with a cautious expression.

Her mouth suddenly runs dry and she swallows hard, because now that she's opened the can of worms, they're flopping around in front of her and she has no idea how to get them back in the can.

Apparently she's silent just a little too long. "Did you actually have something you wanted to say?" Lexa asks quietly.

"Yeah," Clarke says, shaking herself out of her stupor. "We have a great time together, right?"

Lexa is staring at her with an unreadable expression. "Right," she answers slowly.

"I mean, I've had a lot of fun since we started dating," Clarke says.

"Are you breaking up with me?" Lexa asks suddenly, her eyes blinking rapidly and surprise written all over her features.

"What?" Clarke exclaims. "No, I'm trying to tell you that I'm in love with you." Lexa's eyes widen and she seems stunned into silence. "Bellamy made an asshole comment earlier about how he thinks you look at me like you're in love with me, and he thinks I'm going to break your heart. I just want you to know how I feel about you."

"You're in love with me?" Lexa repeats softly. Her eyes are wide and so hopeful it makes Clarke's chest ache.

Clarke reaches forward to take Lexa's hands in hers. "It sounds stupid and cliché, but I've never felt this way about anyone before. And I don't expect you to say it right back to me, because I know that trusting someone else enough to fall in love with them is really hard for you. But I just couldn't keep it in any longer."

Lexa crawls across the couch between Clarke's knees to press a kiss to her lips. "I do trust you, Clarke. And what I feel for you feels like love. It's just..."

"Scary?" Clarke supplies, understanding exactly how she feels. She grips the sides of Lexa's shirt to keep her close enough to kiss again.

"Terrifying," Lexa whispers. She meets Clarke's eyes like she's completely desperate for Clarke to understand her feelings.

"I get it," she says softly as Lexa settles along her body. She props her head in her hand and her elbow along the back of the couch. She reaches out to swipe her hand through Lexa's hair, watching with a smile as the other girl's head turns and falls against her chest.

"I just need some time," Lexa murmurs against her.

"I know, sweetie," Clarke says, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. "I'm not going anywhere." She settles back against the armrest and hugs Lexa close, smiling when the other girl nods off within minutes.


	7. Of Bad Nights

A.N. Sorry this took so long to update...I had some issues with the ending. But I refuse to delay any longer, so if it sucks, I apologize.

 **X**

Clarke is lying in bed, wrapped loosely around Lexa's naked body. Lexa's been asleep for a few hours, but she hasn't been able to drift off. They'd watched a zombie movie earlier and it hadn't bothered Lexa at all, but Clarke couldn't sleep, even going so far as to turn on the small lamp next to the bed to chase away the shadows in the room.

Her phone buzzes next to the bed, and it makes her frown, because it's late, and late news is never good news.

 _Hey, Griff._

 _Raven, what's wrong? It's late._

 _Can I come over?_

Clarke glances down at Lexa's form, deep in sleep.

 _Of course. You okay?_

 _I'll be there in 10._

 _Take a cab!_

 _Yes, mother._

Clarke slips out of bed and finds some pajama pants and tugs a hoodie over her head. She closes the bedroom door behind her all but a crack and moves towards the kitchen. She flips on just the small light over the table and flips the switch on the coffee maker. She's in the living room next, pulling out the sofa bed and dropping a pile of blankets and pillows onto it from the hall closet, because if she's right about this late night visit, she knows they will be needed.

She pulls her front door open a few minutes later and her heart sinks as she takes in the sight of her friend. There are tear tracks running over her cheeks, her make up is smudged, and there's a light sheen of sweat covering her face, even though it's a chilly night.

"Oh, Raven," Clarke breathes, frowning and pulling her friend into her arms as Raven takes two limping steps forward.

Raven sobs into her shoulder and holds her desperately. "Sorry, Clarke. I just didn't know where else to go."

"Sweetie, it's fine," Clarke tells her, rubbing circles on her back. "How bad is it?" She feels the answer a moment later when Raven's body tenses in her arms and a whine escapes her throat.

"Oh, God," Raven sobs, her body rigid as the wave of pain rolls over her, lasting several horrible moments before it relents.

"Where are your meds?" Clarke asks as she releases Raven to help her towards the couch.

Raven shakes her head and pulls a pill bottle from her coat pocket. "I only had one left. I didn't think it would get this bad tonight."

Clarke thinks over her options, knowing she doesn't have anything strong enough to get Raven through the night. But she knows someone who might.

"Raven, I'm gonna call my mom," she says softly, depositing her on the sofa bed carefully. She helps prop Raven's leg up on the bed, propping it up with a few pillows, and removes both of her boots, spreading a blanket out over her lap.

"Don't wake her, Griff," Raven says, her eyes closed and head leaned back against the couch, even as tears are leaking from the corners of her eyes and streaking down over her cheeks.

"Fuck that," Clarke says, pulling her phone from the pocket of her pj's. "Just sit tight." Clarke moves towards the kitchen to make her call. She feels bad waking her mother in the middle of the night, but Abby doesn't even hesitate to tell Clarke that she's on her way.

Clarke drops down on the sofa bed once she ends her call and pulls Raven into her arms. "She'll be here in twenty minutes, okay?"

Raven nods her head against Clarke's chest, and they both glance up when the bedroom door opens and a very sleepy and confused Lexa emerges wearing a very short t-shirt of Clarke's and pretty much nothing else. "Clarke?" Her eyes go wide when she realizes Clarke isn't alone on the sofa bed and she grasps at the hem of her shirt and yanks it lower to try to cover as much of herself as she can.

"Oh my God," Lexa says, backing up into the bedroom again.

"Shit," Clarke mutters and releases Raven.

"I'm sorry!" Raven says desperately, averting her eyes even as she hears the bedroom door close. "I should go, Griff."

"Don't move," Clarke commands, pointing a finger down at her. "My mom will be here soon, and I'll be right back."

Clarke moves to the bedroom door and knocks softly twice. "Lex, can I come in?" She hears Lexa call out an affirmative response before she slips through the smallest crack in the doorway she can create.

Lexa is sitting on the bed, and she appears to be getting dressed.

"Lexa, wait," Clarke says, moving to kneel in front of her.

But Lexa's hands refuse to still as she continues to pull on a long sleeved shirt over her t-shirt. "I'm completely mortified. I should go."

"Go? No, wait." Clarke's hands rest over hers, finally stilling them. "Can you please give me a minute to explain?" She ducks her head so that Lexa's eyes will finally meet hers. "Raven is in a horrible amount of pain tonight. She asked if she could come over and she was sobbing when she got here because she's hurting so badly." She watches Lexa's face soften. "I can't turn her away, you know that."

"I know," Lexa says softly. "I just wish you'd woken me to tell me she was coming. I almost didn't even put this shirt on."

"You're right." Lexa's embarrassment is palpable. "I'm sorry. That's totally on me. I just didn't want to wake you." She meets Lexa's eyes again. "I'm so sorry. Please don't go."

Lexa must be able to sense how sorry she really is, because she nods just enough for Clarke to see it. She bends at the waist and there's a moment where Clarke holds her breath because she isn't sure if Lexa is going to reach for her jeans or her sweats.

Clarke lets out a sigh when Lexa stands to slide grey sweats up over her legs. Lexa smiles, shaking her head and placing a soft palm to Clarke's cheek. "Stop looking at me like that. It's fine. Let's go sit with Raven."

Clarke sighs with relief and kisses Lexa softly once. Then again. "Thank you."

One corner of Lexa's lips twitch in a quick smile. "Come on." She moves to Raven's side immediately and reaches for her hand. "Are you alright?"

Raven nods, her cheeks colored with a light blush. "It sort of comes and goes."

"I'm sorry about that before," Lexa says. "I didn't know you were here, obviously."

"How about we just let me take the blame for that entire thing?" Clarke suggests, holding one hand up.

Lexa and Raven exchange a glance and both nod. "Sounds good, Griff."

"I'll make coffee," Clarke says, moving to kiss Lexa's lips and Raven's forehead.

She turns halfway there and grins when she sees Lexa slide an arm around Raven, and her friend's head tilts to rest on Lexa's shoulder.

They're in the same position when Abby shows up ten minutes later. Abby presses a palm to one cheek and a kiss to the other when she greets Clarke. "Hi, honey."

"Hi, mom," Clarke says, concern coloring her tone. "Thank you for coming."

"Of course." Abby moves into the apartment towards the living room. She looks completely heartbroken at the sight of Raven on the sofa bed in Lexa's arms.

"Hi, girls," Abby greets softly as she takes a seat on the sofa bed next to Raven's hip.

"Hi, Mrs. Griffin," Lexa replies with a tired smile.

"Lexa, it's Abby, please," Abby says with a mock-glare. "Mrs. Griffin is my mother in law."

"Of course," Lexa says shyly with a nod. "Sorry."

Abby winks at her and turns her attention to Raven, who is watching her with a watery frown. She presses a palm to her cheek and then sweeps her hair out of her eyes. "How bad is it, sweetheart? One to ten?"

Raven's eyes cut to Clarke and Lexa before turning back to Abby. "Eight."

"Raven," Abby warns softly, pressing a hand to her knee.

Raven swallows and her jaw clenches and Clarke reaches for her hand. "Eleven."

Abby frowns and she digs into her bag to pull out several things. A syringe, a small vial of medicine and a little orange pill bottle are placed next to Raven's knee.

Clarke retrieves a glass of water from the kitchen. She hands over the water as her mother hands Raven a few painkillers.

"Take these first. They'll make you drowsy." Abby watches as she swallows them with a mouth full of water. "Clarke, get her some shorts and I need some alcohol and cotton balls please."

Lexa perches on the edge of the couch, and reaches for Raven's hand squeezing it gently between both of hers.

Clarke returns a minute later with the items her mother requested and she sets them down on the mattress next to her friend.

"Lexa, help me get her up," Abby says softly.

Lexa nods and moves to Raven's side, carefully pulling her arm over her shoulders so she can help the girl stand. Abby's hands begin working on removing the complicated brace, and once it's set aside she begins removing Raven's pants. Once they're slid off her hips, they help her step into the shorts.

Abby stares at her for a moment. "Now I know you're in pain. You didn't even make a joke about me taking off your pants."

Raven smiles weakly, but it ends up looking more like a grimace.

Abby dips the cotton in alcohol and swipes it over Raven's leg once she's back on the bed. She uncaps the syringe and depresses it enough to remove any air. She looks up at Raven. "You ready?" When the girl nods, she injects the medicine into her thigh.

Raven's eyelids flutter almost instantly and her entire body slackens.

Clarke breathes a sigh of relief at the obvious relief the injection has brought Raven. She feels Lexa's hand rubbing circles on her back and she watches her mother shifts on the mattress next to Raven's extended leg and wraps both hands around her thigh, massaging firmly.

"You two should get some sleep," Abby says over her shoulder as Raven sags heavily against the back of the couch. "I'll keep an eye on her."

"Thanks for coming, mom." Clarke reaches for the TV remote, placing it next to her mother on the bed, and Lexa heads off towards the kitchen, returning a moment later with a bottle of water, setting it down on the coffee table next to the pulled out couch.

"Thanks, girls." Abby winks at them and resumes her kneading, earning a pained hiss from Raven.

They say their goodnights and Lexa pulls her towards the bedroom, closing the door behind them with a soft click.

"Please don't say it," Clarke says softly the moment they're back in bed.

"Say what?" Lexa asks, turning towards her.

Clarke sighs. "The same thing everyone who has ever been in the same room with Raven and my mother always says." She laughs humorlessly. "I think if Raven was five years older, or wasn't one of my best friends, she and my mother would…" She shakes her head. "O has always just blown it off saying they just have great chemistry. But it's more than that. I know it."

"Clarke-"

"Raven is dating your best friend," Clarke interrupts. "Did you see the way she looks at my mom? Doesn't that piss you off?"

"First of all," Lexa says softly, soothingly. "Raven and Anya aren't dating. They're sleeping together. And second of all, maybe all Raven and your mother are getting from one another is comfort."

"Easy for you to say," Clarke grumbles. "It's not your mom." She freezes, eyes wide and staring at Lexa, who has gone completely still next to her and is staring at her with an expression so hurt and betrayed that it makes her heart ache painfully. "I'm so sorry, Lexa."

Suddenly green eyes won't meet hers and Lexa pulls away from her, leaving considerable distance between them on the bed, her expression hard and indifferent. "It's fine."

"It's not," Clarke insists, scooting closer, but not touching her, her eyes locked on the way Lexa's jaw clenches several times. "I'm so sorry. I didn't think. I always get weirded out when they're like this, and I'm pissed off that Raven is always in so much pain, and I wasn't thinking. Please forgive me."

Lexa remains stoic, but she nods her head, swallowing hard. "Forgiven."

Clarke knows that it's probably the furthest thing from the truth, but doesn't push. She knows that pushing Lexa for actual forgiveness is selfish, and it will only make her feel better. It won't do a thing for Lexa.

"I'm sorry," Clarke whispers after a few quiet moments.

Lexa stares at her then, fire bubbling to the surface of her expression, and Clarke is almost grateful for the change, because anger is so much better than apathy. "Do you even realize how lucky you are, Clarke? You own a business that you love, and you live in a beautiful apartment in safe neighborhood, your mother loves you so, so much. Enough that she would never _dream_ of giving you away. You have friends that adore you, and someone that-." Lexa cuts herself off and turns her back to Clarke.

Clarke sits silently, feeling even worse, because she knows how lucky she is and she takes it for granted all the time without meaning to. "You're right." Her voice is thick with unshed tears, and she swallows around the lump in her throat.

Lexa turns at the tone of her voice and she finally softens. "Clarke. I'm not trying to make you feel bad."

"Too late," Clarke says. She shakes her head. "But this isn't about me feeling bad. What I said was really stupid and totally out of line, and I'm really sorry."

Lexa finally relents and pulls her close. "I know."

Clarke can still feel the gentle pulse of Lexa's jaw continuously clenching against her temple, but she clutches her close anyways.

"Lexa?" Clarke asks after several long minutes of silence.

"Hmm?" Lexa hums. She presses her lips to Clarke's forehead.

Clarke relaxes a bit at the gesture, because she thinks it means that Lexa has forgiven her, and she bites her lip, debating her next question, because she feels like the tension is gone from the body pressed to hers, and the last thing she wants is to make it flare again. "Will you tell me about them?"

"Who?"

"The foster families," Clarke whispers.

Lexa pulls back enough to look her in the eye. She suddenly looks so young, and her expression is so vulnerable. She swallows hard. "Not tonight."

"But some time?" Clarke asks hopefully.

Lexa nods. "Some time."

 **X**

The next morning Clarke, Lexa and Raven are making their way to Tony's to meet Octavia for breakfast. Clarke walks between them, holding Lexa's hand with her left, and her right arm is linked with Raven's.

"There's O," Raven says with a tilt of her chin. She's clearly feeling better, only walking with a slight limp.

The other two grin when Octavia catches sight of them, but Clarke's smile fades as she takes in the stormy expression just under the surface of her friend's tight smile. She releases Raven's arm, but tugs Lexa to a stop before they're within earshot of the table. Lexa's eyes skate lovingly over her features and she reaches out to tuck a blonde curl behind her ear.

"Hey." Clarke pulls her close by her lapels. "Are we okay?"

"Yes." Lexa smiles softly and nods, kissing her. "I know you didn't mean what you said."

"But that doesn't make the words hurt any less," Clarke points out rather intuitively.

"It doesn't," Lexa agrees. "But we're okay, Clarke. I promise."

"Good," Clarke replies, kissing her soundly. She lowers her voice. "Listen, ignore O if she gets bitchy this morning."

"Why would she get bitchy?" Lexa asks.

Clarke sighs, her gaze cutting to the two brunettes chatting at the table. "Because she's jealous."

"Of?" Lexa lets the question hang, confusion in her eyes.

Clarke rolls her eyes. "Anyone that spends time with Raven, basically. And she showed up with us this morning, so I'm sure O went straight to the place where we had a threesome last night."

One of Lexa's eyebrows rises. "You think that's automatically what she'll think?"

"Trust me," Clarke sighs. She grabs Lexa's hand and pulls her towards the table.

"Hey, girls," Octavia greets once they make it to the table, sounding chipper, but Clarke can sense a brewing storm under her words. They exchange greetings, hugs and kisses on the cheek as they take a seat at the table.

"Sleepover last night?" Octavia asks as she sips her coffee, her eyes burning into Raven.

"O," Clarke sighs, earning a sharp look from her friend.

"What, Clarke?" Octavia snaps, her eyes narrowing slightly. "Just trying to figure out why I wasn't invited."

"Octavia, it wasn't even about you!" Clarke snaps. "I don't understand why you have to get like this every time I hang out with Raven without you."

"I had a bad night, O," Raven interrupts softly. She sucks in a shuddering breath. "It was actually sort of horrible."

Clarke watches as Octavia's jealous act vanishes instantly, and her eyes widen with concern and cut to hers. "What happened?"

"I had to call mom," Clarke tells her quietly.

Octavia's eyes flash with something entirely new. "Why didn't you call me?" She sounds angry and hurt and jealous, and Clarke braces for the fallout. She exchanges a glance with a wide-eyed Lexa, who clearly thought she was kidding about the way her friend is acting.

"Oh my God, this isn't about you, Octavia!" Raven explodes.

Octavia's eyes narrow. "I know that, Raven. But you should have called me."

There are several tense moments, and suddenly Raven deflates. "I didn't want to interrupt," she says softly.

"Oh, Rave." Octavia leans forward in her chair, pressing her elbows to her knees and she grasps Raven's hands in her own. "Are you alright?" she asks, ducking to try to catch the dark eyes studiously avoiding her gaze. She presses a palm to her cheek, and finally Raven's eyes rise to meet hers. Octavia's hand lingers, fingers pressing gently against the nape of her neck, before it finally falls away.

"I'm considering the surgery," Raven says softly, and it makes Octavia and Clarke gasp. "I talked to Abby about it last night. She's gonna call the surgeon for me this morning."

"When do you think this'll happen?" Clarke asks softly. She's totally thrown for a loop, because up until now Raven had been dead-set against the idea of this surgery.

"Hopefully as soon as possible." Raven shrugs. "Abby said she can probably get me in to see him this week. So maybe some time in the next month?"

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Octavia asks softly. She suddenly won't meet Raven's eyes, and she's staring at their joined hands. "What if you can't ever walk again?"

"The alternative is becoming a morphine junkie," Raven says, wrinkling her nose. "Or living with this pain." She sniffles suddenly, staring down at her hands. "I just can't do it anymore."

Clarke feels herself getting choked up, and sends a watery smile Lexa's way when she feels her hand rubbing circles on her back.

"I've spent the last 8 hours pain-free," Raven says. She looks up at them with tears shining in her eyes. "But I know that the medicine will wear off, and I can't rely on it. I forgot what it felt like to not be in horrible pain. I can't live with it anymore."

Octavia nods, swallowing hard. She glances up at Clarke. "I hope your mom finds us the best surgeon in the state."

Clarke reaches for Raven's hand, squeezing gently. "She will."

The tension evaporates once they exchange watery smiles, and the girls order food and a round of drinks and chat about anything and everything. They discuss Bellamy and Harper's upcoming wedding, each making guesses to what they think the ceremony will be like, and they discuss the bridesmaids dresses and wonder if they'll have any input on what they'll be wearing.

Clarke watches as Octavia texts off and on throughout their discussion. She seems to grow more frustrated with each passing text. She assumes she must be talking to Lincoln, and she wonders if they're having issues.

"Lexa?"

Four heads snap up at the unknown voice calling out to their friend. Clarke hears Lexa gasp, and she's up and out of her chair in an instant. "Anna."

The dark haired woman that envelops her girlfriend in a hug is beautiful. She's dressed casually in tan slacks and a plain white button down, but she carries herself with a sophisticated charm. She pulls Lexa back enough that she can grasp her shoulders. "Sweetheart you look wonderful. How have you been?"

"Really good," Lexa says, smiling up at her. "I'm sorry I haven't been by."

Anna cups her face gently between her palms, smiling warmly at her. "I know you're a busy woman. But Little Tony misses you. He misses both of you."

Lexa's face softens at the mere mention of him. "I'll come by soon. I promise." She turns and motions to Clarke, urging her from her seat. "Anna, I want you to meet my girlfriend, Clarke. And these are her friends Raven and Octavia. This is Anna."

Clarke rises, and that warmth is back in her chest, because this is the closest thing that Lexa has to a mother. "Hi. It's so nice to meet you."

Anna smiles warmly at her. "It's nice to meet you too, Clarke. And Raven and Octavia," she says, waving at the other two. "Tony mentioned he's seen you a few times, and I was hoping I'd catch you here as well."

"We love it here," Clarke says with a smile.

Anna smiles back. "I'm glad to hear it." She turns to Lexa, sweeping her hair back over her shoulder. "How is the salon? Is Anya alright?"

"Both good," Lexa answers, smiling in a way Clarke has never seen when Anna slides an arm around her shoulders and pulls her close. It makes her melt inside. "How have you been?"

"We've been very well," Anna replies. "Thinking of fostering or adopting another. It's been too quiet since our eldest both moved out."

This makes Lexa grin. "Five years ago?"

Anna winks at her. "I hate that I have to run. Tony has an appointment, and I have to pick him up. But I'd love to have you both over for dinner soon?"

"Of course," Lexa says softly. She and Anna both look to Clarke for confirmation.

"I'd love to," Clarke tells her.

Anna smiles wider and presses a kiss to Lexa's cheek. "It's so good to see you, sweetheart. And it was nice to meet you, Clarke. Take care of our girl."

"I will," Clarke tells her with a smile. "It was really nice to meet you too."

She presses her palm to Clarke's cheek for a moment before waving at the other girls. "You girls take care."

"Bye, Anna," Lexa says with a wave as she heads off down the street.

"She's so sweet," Clarke says once she's gone.

Lexa's eyes are still on the woman, now crossing the street. "She's amazing."

"Who was that?" Raven asks, earning a slap from Octavia. They then appear to have a silent argument.

"Um." Clarke stammers and drops back into her seat, watching Lexa carefully, unsure if she wants this information shared with the table. "We don't really have to-"

"She was my foster mother," Lexa interrupts softly. "She's Tony's wife."

"Tony, as in _Tony's_?" Raven asks, pointing to the sign above the door.

"One in the same," Lexa replies. She smiles when Clarke grasps her hand and squeezes gently.

"Anya never mentioned her?" Clarke asks.

Raven smirks, but it's clearly half-hearted. "We didn't talk much."

There's a moment of tension, and Clarke stares between her two best friends. She downs the rest of her drink, watching Lexa do the same. Clearly they're both on the same page of wanting to get the hell out of crazy town. She loves her friends, but the drama between them is too much at times.

"What time are you meeting him?" Raven asks Octavia, poking her with the toe of her boot, sensing that the subject could use a change.

"Who?" Octavia asks. She leans forward and swipes the pad of her thumb under Raven's right eye where her makeup has smeared just a bit with her earlier tears.

"Lincoln."

"Oh, um, I'm not," Octavia says, just a hint of pink coloring the tips of her ears. "He texted and told me something came up."

"So I get you all day?" Raven asks with a hopeful smile.

Octavia grins softly, affectionately. "I'm all yours."

"Clearly we're not invited," Clarke grumbles playfully to Lexa, who smirks back.

"I'm sure I can keep you suitably occupied," Lexa tells her, winking.

If the look that Raven is giving her is any indication, Clarke decides it's time to make herself and Lexa scarce. She tosses some bills on the table to cover everyone's breakfast and stands up, pulling Lexa with her. She and Lexa exchange hugs with the other two and make their way out of the patio area and towards the sidewalk.

"Griff." Octavia stops her with a gentle tug to her wrist. She tugs her back a few feet, making sure they're out of earshot of both Lexa, standing on the sidewalk, and Raven, still at the table. "Look, I'm sorry about before."

"I know," Clarke tells her with a smile, tugging her into a warm hug. "But I do wish you would figure out what you want."

"Yeah, I know," Octavia tells her. She stares at her hands for a moment. "And I kind of think that I have."

For some reason this makes Clarke's stomach flip uncomfortably. "O-"

"Relax, Griff," Octavia says, cutting her off. "I'm done hurting her, okay?"

Clarke searches her eyes and nods. "I hope so." She waves once more at Raven and gives Octavia a sly glance. "You two stay out of trouble. She's still hurting, she just can't feel it with the meds. But they'll wear off in a few hours."

"Got it, Doc," Octavia teases, waving at Lexa behind her. "Go. Your wife is looking twitchy."

Clarke rolls her eyes and shoves Octavia away. "So is yours."

They exchange a smirk and return to the girls waiting for them. Clarke grasps Lexa's hand as they walk back towards her place.

"Strange morning," Lexa mumbles.

"Strange indeed."


	8. and Better Days

A.N. So I've stopped watching the show, but I heard about what happened last night. Holy shit show, batman. Get out while you still can!

This is literally just a little quickie with some Lexa backstory. *mentions of past abuse*

 **X**

They're in Clarke's living room one afternoon. Lexa is on the couch, one foot on the coffee table, and the other is on the floor next to Clarke's left hip. Clarke is reclined back against the couch in front of her on the floor as they both find themselves absorbed in a movie.

"Can I do your hair?" Lexa asks suddenly, raking her fingers through a few blonde strands.

"Really?" Clarke turns to her with bright, excited eyes. "Yes!"

Lexa smiles and stretches across the couch to reach for her bag, pulling out a brush and a few clips, some bobby pins and rubber bands. She sits up properly so Clarke is sitting between her legs.

Clarke's eyes slip closed the moment hands begin brushing out and weaving through her hair, and she briefly entertains the idea of taking a nap against Lexa's legs.

But then Lexa speaks.

"They weren't all bad," she says softly, and she must sense Clarke's entire body still, because she pokes a finger into the back of her shoulder with a chuckle. "Breathe, Clarke."

Clarke relaxes enough for Lexa's hands and words to resume.

"A few of them actually wanted kids," she says, and Clarke's fingers itch to be able to touch her, hold her. "I was with a family for a few months, and they were very sweet. The Millers. They treated me like I was their own. I had my own room, and they bought me a brand new pink bike. Even though I hated pink, I loved that bike. Steven taught me to ride in the driveway." She's silent for a moment, but her hands never still. "But then Kate died suddenly. An aneurysm. And Steven sent me back. He said he couldn't do it without her. He was grieving, I guess."

Clarke literally bites her tongue so hard that it bleeds, because that excuse is such bullshit and it makes her heart ache so hard in her chest for Lexa, who so clearly thought she might have a family only to be sent back for a situation totally out of her control, but she's afraid anything she says will break the spell of Lexa's words.

"Some were what you would expect," Lexa says quietly after a moment. "We were there so they could get a check from the government. We slept in sleeping bags in the basement that was creepy and smelled like mildew. Some of the boys got curious and grabby, and that's how I learned how to fight."

Lexa's hands still in her hair for a moment, and Clarke bites her lip. "And some were really bad."

"Like abusive?" Clarke asks, her voice cracking.

There's a beat of silence. "A few were."

It makes Clarke's insides churn and she suddenly has the urge to turn around and curl up in Lexa's arms.

"One broke my arm," she says softly. "I can't make a proper fist with my left hand because 3 of my fingers were broken so badly that they couldn't reset them properly because they waited almost a week to bring me to the doctor."

Clarke moves to push herself off the floor because she can't stand to not be hugging Lexa in that moment, but a hand rests on her shoulder. "Stay there," Lexa says quietly. "Please?"

Clarke's eyes close and tears slip over her cheeks. She swipes them away silently and discreetly, because as hard as this is for her, she's sure it's much worse for Lexa, and she almost feels like she has no right to the tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I called one of my foster mothers 'mom' once and she slapped me so hard that I lost a tooth," Lexa says. "Then Tony and Anna saved my life." She sniffles, but her hands never still. "I was falling into a bad crowd, and they took me home with them. Anya knocked some sense into me and got me on the right path. Anna taught us both how to cook, and Tony gave us jobs. I owe them everything."

Clarke feels her chest constrict, because she feels a fresh wave of gratitude for the couple that rescued the girl that means so much to her.

"Anya saved enough to go to cosmetology school, then she got a job and paid for me to go," Lexa says, love and awe pour from each word she speaks. "When she turned eighteen she got a small inheritance that let her purchase part the salon. She hired me immediately. I owe her as much as I do Tony and Anna. They're the only real family I've ever had."

Clarke can't stand it any longer, and she springs from the floor to drop into Lexa's lap. She wraps her arms around Lexa's neck, squeezing when arms wind around her as well. "You're even more amazing than I thought." She pulls back, her eyes full of pride and adoration and it makes Lexa blush.

"Thank you for not pitying me," Lexa says softly, pressing her lips to Clarke's in a soft kiss.

"I would never," Clarke tells her with a shake of her head. "You're so strong. I'm not sure I would have survived what you did."

"You're strong, too, Clarke," Lexa tells her softly, seriously. "Don't ever doubt yourself."

Clarke sweeps long locks off her girlfriend's face and stares at her for a few long moments, leaning forward slowly to press their lips together. She tries to pour every single thing she's feeling into that kiss. She wants Lexa to know how badly her heart is hurting for her, wants her to know how proud she is, wants her to know how much she loves her.

Lexa is breathless when they part, and Clarke stays close, their lips hovering only millimeters apart. Lexa's lashes flutter beautifully as her eyes open. "What was that for?"

Clarke smirks, kissing her softly again. And again. "I just want you to know how loved you are right now."

A faint blush colors Lexa's cheeks, and she seems especially pleased with Clarke's response. Clarke smiles up at her, reaching for her phone when it pings with a new text. She grabs it to read a text from Octavia. "Shit." Her heart sinks as she reads it.

Lexa runs a hand over her hair affectionately. "What?"

Clarke sighs, her fingers working the keys as she responds to her friend. "Octavia and Lincoln broke up."

"What happened?" Lexa wonders with a frown. "I thought they were happy."

"I did too." Clarke's brow pinches in a deep frown as she reads a new text. "He told her that he felt like he was way more into her than she was into him. He said he felt like he was her second choice."

"Did he say who he felt was her first choice?" Lexa asks.

Clarke shakes her head. "Nope."

"Hmm," Lexa hums thoughtfully.

Clarke's fingers suddenly still over the screen and she looks up at Lexa, who has suddenly gone curiously silent. "What?"

"Nothing," Lexa says, and it's clear that it's most definitely not nothing, but whatever she's thinking, she's going to keep to herself. "Sit and let me finish."

Clarke slides back down to the floor. Again she's lulled nearly to sleep by the gentle tugging of hands in her hair. She keeps waiting for Lexa to continue with any stories she wants to share, but the other girl remains silent.

"Can I ask you something?" she says softly after a few minutes, deciding she's going to take matters into her own hands.

"Sure," Lexa replies.

"The no-penetration thing," Clarke says before she can talk herself out of asking. "Is that because of something that happened in one of your foster homes?"

"Yes and no." Lexa is silent a moment, never halting twisting the hair between her fingers. "It happened while I was with a foster family, but it wasn't anyone that I was living with."

"Oh good," Clarke sighs. She shakes her head, tilting her head back to catch Lexa's eyes. "Not good that it happened. You know what I mean."

"I do," Lexa says, pressing gently against blonde locks to guide her head back down. "I was sort of dating a boy much older than me. One night we were out and it happened, and I'm not sure I ever really said yes. It was my first time and it was sort of rough and painful, and since then I've never liked it much."

Clarke ponders this for a moment and cranes her neck to look up at Lexa with wide, serious eyes. "But I can go down on you, right?"

Lexa bursts out laughing, her head tilting back. "Oh my God. Yes."

Clarke smirks at the blush coloring the other girl's face. "Good."

They sit quietly for a few more minutes as Lexa finishes up with Clarke's hair. Once she's done, Clarke rises from the floor and drops onto the couch next to Lexa and pulls her close, kissing her softly.

"Clarke?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you, too."


End file.
